One Yaoi
by Captain Pep's
Summary: "D'après les rumeurs, il semblerait que ce soit un gigantesque ouvrage, recelant tout ce qu'on peut trouver de 'Yaoi' sur cette planète, et bien plus encore ! Vous imaginez ? Le Yaoi sous toutes ses formes ! En dessin, fanfictions et, ohh, je n'ose imaginer tout ce qu'il peut y avoir d'autre ! Si je mettais la main dessus, je deviendrais.. Le seigneur du Yaoi ! -T'as fumé quoi ?"
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord je tiens à préciser que c'est ma première vraie fanfiction (et certainement la dernière), et que je n'ai absolument aucun talent pour l'écriture, voilà c'est dit ! Je souhaite simplement vous proposer une nouvelle aventure qui, je l'espère, vous intéressera et vous fera bien marrer. Oui, toi, jeune fangirl, tu as frappé à la bonne porte ! Ah, et le "Mary-Sue", très peu pour moi; j'espère vraiment que ça se verra.

J'évite le M pour une raison simple, mis à part le fait que je ne saurais pas rendre un lemon potable, c'est pour éviter que ça tourne trop dans la romance, surtout que l'équipage risque de s'agrandir, ect...  
Mais bon, si vous êtes gentils ...

Sur ceux, bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? »_

_C'est par ces mots que commença notre histoire._

**ONE YAOI**

Chapitre 1 : A l'aube d'une f*cking aventure.

Il n'est même pas 8h et voilà que je me retrouve dehors, paumé, en plein milieu de nul part, pensais-je. Je venais à peine de me lever dans une rue, complètement différente de la mienne. Je regardais autour de moi, cherchant un endroit reconnaissable, mais tout m'étais inconnu. J'étais pourtant certain d'être éveillé, et de m'être endormi la veille dans mon lit. Je savais bien que j'étais du genre à dormir un peu n'importe où, mais au pas au point de me réveiller dans la rue.

J'étais dans une ruelle grise et étroite, qui n'avais pas l'air plus accueillante que ça. Sans me poser plus de questions, je me leva, puis avança dans la ruelle déserte. Il fallait au moins que je rentre chez moi. Mais à mesure que j'avançais, je sentais quelques … changements. Je sentais une différence au niveau de mes oreilles, qui semblaient avoir un peu enflées, mais je n'y fit pas plus attention que ça. En revanche, je sentait qu'il faisait de plus en plus froid. Je baissa alors la tête, pour découvrir qu'une partie assez intime de mon anatomie était à découvert. Je m'arrêta alors, sentant mon cœur s'arrêter brutalement. Puis, pris de sueurs incontrôlées, je compris alors que j'étais totalement nu, et perdu, qui plus est.

Je pris cette fois le temps de m'assurer que j'étais bien seul dans cette rue, avant de m'écrier : _«_ Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? _» _

Je priais et me rassurais du mieux que je pouvais, espérant que personne n'ai abusé de moi pendant la nuit ou ai fait encore d'autres choses plus terrifiantes. Pourquoi ce genre de choses doivent tomber sur moi ? Pensais-je.

Je parti alors en quête de quelque chose pour me vêtir, mis à part mes mains qui n'empêcheraient pas le gens de fuir en me voyant. N'importe quoi aurais fait l'affaire, une serviette, un bout de tissu, même un sac poubelle. Mais ce que je redoutait le plus sur le moment finis par arriver. Un passant avait tourné dans ma rue. Je couru alors vers un lampadaire, espérant naïvement qu'il me cacherait, comme dans les dessins-animés pour enfants. Mais tout ce que je pu espérer sur l'instant c'était que la personne approchant aurait le sens de l'humour. Ou soit aveugle. Ou fasse une crise de foie.

En attendant un miracle, je me cachais toujours du mieux que je pouvais, serrant les dents. Je voyais la silhouette se rapprocher du coin de l'œil, sentant la honte m'envahir petit à petit. Puis, il arriva. C'était un homme, il devait avoir mon age. J'étais déjà un peu soulagé. Il poursuivit sa route, sans me prêter attention. Je fis mine de ne pas le regarder, et de rester concentrer sur le mur qui se dressais devant moi. Jusqu'à-ce que je sente une main chaude se poser sur mon épaule.

Le jeune homme me retourna, pour voir mon visage (et accessoirement mon état de nudité la plus complète). Je détourna vivement le visage, fermant les yeux, ne cessant de me répéter « faites qu'il soit pas méchant, faites que ce soit pas un policier, faites que ce soit pas un tueur, faites … qu'il soit au moins pas gay ! »

Il se recula, ajusta ses lunettes, puis déclara : « Toi, t'es pas du coin. »

C'est tout ? Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus- « Alors, c'est combien ? »

Voilà, quelque chose comme CA ! Je le pris par le col, oubliant totalement de cacher mon corps, puis lui cria : « Je vends pas mes services, connard ! Par contre, ça serait vraiment sympa si vous pouviez me passer un truc pour m'habiller, ce que vous voulez. Et me dire où on est. »

Il attrapa ma main, puis ajouta « Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Je ne peux rien refuser à un beau gosse comme toi. »

Je fis une mine déconfite, puis relâcha quelque peu mon emprise. «Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux, et pour t'habiller, tu n'as qu'à prendre le short et les sous-vêtements qui se trouvent dans mon sac, je n'ai que ça. Ils sont propres, je viens de les acheter je te les offre. Maintenant lâche moi s'il te plaît. » me dit-il.

Je le regarda un instant, avec méfiance, puis le lâcha entièrement. Je pris le sac plastique posé à terre, puis enfila rapidement les vêtements. Je demanda, soucieux : «Pourquoi mes les offrez-vous ? », il répondit : «Ici tu es dans la partie sud de Water Seven, à mi-chemin entre le quartier résidentiel et le quartier touristique. Le quartier touristique est tellement fréquenté que les rues ont des allures de vagues humaines. Il est difficile de retrouver quelqu'un, surtout un homme qu'on aurait vu qu'une seule fois. » Il connais bien la ville apparemment, mais il ne vaux mieux pas que je reste de trop avec un type aussi louche. Pensais-je.

« D'accords, je te crois. » Lui dis-je. Cette fois j'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait, des habits, des infos. (Oui, il m'en faut peu.) J'allais enfin pouvoir quitter cette ville bizarre et tenter de rentrer chez moi. Je le remercia d'un coup de main, puis je partis dans le sens inverse.

Avant de me retourner brutalement vers lui et de prendre fermement ses deux épaules. « Water Seven ? Vous avez bien dit Water Seven? Mais … c'est aussi une ville de One Piece ! » Il me regarda fixement, l'air très étonné, puis ajouta : «Tu es le premier à me parler de ça. Tu n'es vraiment pas du coin alors. Ou alors tu viens de .. » Il réfléchi un instant, puis pris ma main et s'élança à toute vitesse dans la rue. Il pris plusieurs intersections, me traînant derrière lui sans s'arrêter. « Vous m'emmenez où comme ça ? »

Je remarqua alors ses oreilles proéminentes ainsi qu'une grande queue jaune qui sortait de l'arrière de son short. Je commençais à me poser beaucoup de questions, mais je gardais l'idée qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve, et que rien ne serait cohérent. Il continuait sa route, sans me répondre. Nous courrions pendant 2 bonnes minutes, traversant la ville à toute allure, slalomant entre les passants, jusqu'à finalement arriver devant une gigantesque fontaine bordée de six autres petites. «Oui, sept fontaines, et alors ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu ... » Je l'observa un instant, commençant à comprendre puis je me retourna lentement.

En face de nous se trouvais … la mer. Elle s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon, venant s'échouer sur les immenses portes de la ville.

Le jeune homme m'observais attentivement depuis notre arrivée et se mit soudainement à rire. « Ha ha !J'en étais sûr. Personne dans ce monde ne peut être aussi émerveillé par la mer que toi ! Tu sais pourquoi ?» Je le regarda, hochant la tête avec le même air ébahi, avant qu'il ajoute : « Parce que tu ne viens pas de ce monde ! Tu es le premier qui me parle de 'One Piece' de cette façon ! »

Je m'assis alors à terre, secouant ma tête. J'avais l'impression de devenir fou. C'est pas possible, c'est un rêve.

Je serais dans le monde One Piece ? Qu'est-ce que je fout là ? Ça n'existe pas ! Pensais-je.

Je releva ma tête, puis lui demanda : «Est-ce que je rêve ? »

Il se remit aussitôt à rire, puis me releva.

«Certainement pas ! Et tu sais quoi ? Tu es celui que je cherchais. »

Je me recula avec une mauvaise appréhension.

«Non, je ne parle pas de ça.. Écoute, depuis beaucoup de temps je souhaite partir d'ici, tu vois, partir en mer, former mon propre équipage ! Je sais que tu dois connaître beaucoup plus de ce monde que moi, alors tu pourrais être un membre très précieux !

-Tu veux dire... que tu veux que j'intègre ton futur équipage, alors que tu viens à peine de me rencontrer ?

-Exactement ! Et de toute évidence tu n'a nul part où aller, ni où te loger. (Et puis t'es sacrément mignon.) Même si tu voulais partir d'ici pour essayer de retourner chez toi, il te faudrait forcément une embarcation, je me trompe ?

-Non, c'est vrai..

-Et si tu es toujours persuadé que tu rêves, dis-toi que tu n'as rien à perdre !

-Et bien je …

-Bienvenue dans ce cas !

-Eh ! J'ai même pas-

-Il va falloir que j'aille prendre quelques affaires avant qu'on parte ..

-Attends, je-

-Et que je t'achète quelques fringues aussi !

-Écoute moi !

-Au fait, je m'appelle Pep's. Et toi c'est ?

-Je ..! Hum, Cam's. Je m'appelle Cam's. Change pas de sujet comme ça !

-Dans ce cas allons-y ! »

Et c'est ainsi que commença une toute nouvelle aventure pour moi, qui s'annonçait mal partie d'avance. Qu'est-ce que j'allais devenir, surtout avec ce type ? Faites que je sorte bientôt de ce rêve.

Fin du Chapitre 1


	2. Chapitre 2

Voici le chapitre 2 ! Honnêtement, vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir, je vous remercie !

J'ai vraiment essayé que les personnages ne soient pas trop ''La vie est belle, je suis invincible, tous les hommes sont à mes pieds, ect, ect'' je trouve ça un peu simple. C'est pas pour critiquer, hein, juste que ça n'attire pas forcément tout le monde ce genre d'histoire.

Bref, pour revenir à One Yaoi, les vacances approchant, j'essayerais de bien étaler l'histoire, de la peaufiner, et d'essayer de poster de nouveaux chapitres à un rythme assez régulier, genre un toutes les deux semaines. Celui-ci fait exception à la règle, car (hormis le fait que j'étais trop pressée de le poster!) On a du mal à se faire une idée d'une fanfic à suivre avec un seul chapitre. J'espère donc qu'il sera assez accrocheur ! x)

Enjoy ! Et n'hésitez pas pour les reviews !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Un fruit du démon ? 

Cela faisait bientôt deux heures que nous arpentions la galerie marchande en quête de provisions et autres ressources nécessaires à notre voyage. Pep's m'avait pris en pitié et m'avait offert des chaussures et de quoi me changer pour au moins un semaine. Je jeta un coup d'œil au sac qu'il m'avait donné, et y découvrit plusieurs paires de shorts semblables à celui que je portais déjà. Je lui lança un regard suspicieux, qu'il détourna en sifflotant, l'air de rien. Vraiment bizarre ce mec.

D'ailleurs, même sa façon de s'habiller était étrange. Il avait une certaine classe, portant une veste en queue de pie, chemise, cravate, avec un short à bretelles et des guêtres. Oui, ce style aurait pu me plaire, mais il y avait une chose, un léger petit bémol qui ne collait pas avec le reste. Une certaine couleur, plutôt tape à l'œil, généralement utilisée pour les filles, bordel, ROSE ! Il tenait tant que ça à attirer l'attention ? Déjà qu'avec ses oreilles et sa queue de ''Pikachu'', il ne passe pas inaperçu, il fallait en plus qu'il montre à tout le monde son penchant pour les hommes. Très fort penchant d'ailleurs, je sentais sa main frôler mes fesses de temps à autre. Je le sentais pas sur ce coup là, il fallait que je clarifie les choses, et vite, avant qu'il ne se mette des idées plus malsaines dans la tête.

Commençant à fatiguer, nous nous arrêtions à la terrasse d'un café. Pep's commanda à boire, puis engagea la conversation :

« - Cam's, je voulais te demander une chose. Est-ce que tu-

-NAAAN ! Te fais pas de fausses idées ! Je suis pas prêt pour ce genre de chose ! Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas de ce bord là ! Et s'il te plaît arrête de me toucher tout le temps !

-Je voulais juste te demander de me passer le sucre à côté de toi.

-Ah. Euh .. oui, bien sûr. »

Je lui passa le flacon, d'un air penaud, puis je lui demanda :

« -Il en a beaucoup des cas comme toi ici ?

-Tu n'en as même pas idée ! Mais, rassure toi, des comme moi il n'y en a pas deux. Je suis bien trop parfait pour exister en double exemplaire, ha ha!

Heureusement, pensais-je en soufflant.

-Plus sérieusement, parle moi un peu de toi : d'où tu viens ? Comment est ton monde ? Est-ce qu'il y a autant de beaux gosses comme toi ?

Je pris un instant pour réfléchir et répondis tant bien que mal à cet étrange interrogatoire.

« -Le ''monde'' d'où je viens n'est pas si différent du tiens, malgré le fait que la piraterie ait cessée depuis bien longtemps. Notre technologie est plus évoluée que la votre, par exemple, tout le monde se déplace en voiture, possède des ordinateurs, télévisions, bla bla bla et bla bla... ça va, tu me suis ? C'est pas trop flou pour toi ? »

Je m'arrêta avec un air franchement blasé, non seulement il ne m'écoutait plus mais en plus il matait sans vergogne mon torse dénudé avec un petit filet de bave s'échappant du coin de ses lèvres. Je me racla la gorge pour lui faire part de mon mécontentement, ce qui le sortit de sa rêverie malsaine.

-Gné ? Ha oui, pardon je ne t'écoutais plus, j'ai décroché au mot voiture, tu disais ?

-Ouais, je vois ton centre d'intérêt. Pour ce qui est des beaux gosses...

-Continue je suis tout ouïe !

-Je suis peut-être mal placé pour dire ça, mais je pense que tu y trouverais ton compte dans mon monde. Par contre, je ne vois pas ce que tu me trouves, je suis plutôt un mec assez banal.

Pep's me scruta un instant, l'air étonné, puis ajouta en rigolant .

-AH AH AH ! Banal ? Mais tu as le sens de l'humour aussi ! Tu me plais bien ! Donc tes oreilles et tes yeux, c'est juste un style ou bien ? PFAHAHA !

Je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu dire de si amusant, à le voir se tordre de rire sur la table. En attendant qu'il ai terminé de se moquer de moi, je pris mon verre pour me désaltérer, et observa avec stupeur mon reflet. J'avais effectivement deux oreilles bien plus grandes et pointues que la normale, et des yeux jaunes entourés de deux cercles noirs.

« -C'est quoi ça ? » lançais-je à Pep's.

-Parce qu'en plus t'avais pas ça en venant ici ? HAHAHA !

-Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Comment ça ce fait que je me retrouve avec ça ?

-Haa. J'en sais rien du tout. Mais je pense que le type qui étais là avant toi devait avoir tous tes nouveaux attributs.

-Tu veux dire ..que j'ai pris la place de quelqu'un en venant ici ?

-Oui, certainement. D'ailleurs, depuis tout à l'heure je me disais que tu me rappelais quelqu'un, à cause des tes yeux, mais j'arrive pas à m'en souvenir. »

Des yeux étranges et des oreilles d'elfe, il manquait plus que ça … Essayant de m'habituer à l'idée, je me calma puis lui demanda :

« -Génial, maintenant, je comprend vraiment plus rien. T'as d'autres trucs à m'annoncer, histoire que je m'enfonce encore plus ?

-Hmm, oui. Je ne sais pas nager. »

Je m'arrêta net. Il y avait deux possibilités: soit ce type était vraiment mal à l'aise dans la flotte, soit il me faisait comprendre qu'il avait mangé un fruit du démon. Je tenta le tout pour le tout :

« -Quel fruit tu as mangé ? »

Il me lança un sourire, suivi d'un léger regard lubrique qui me glaça le sang.

« -J'ai mangé... le Yaoi fruit. »

Il manquait plus que ça ! Il est même pas onze heures et je découvre que depuis toute la journée je traîne avec un détenteur d'un fruit du démon ! En plus d'être le derniers des pervers, ce type devait être l'homme le plus dangereux de toute la ville ! pensais-je. Mais en y repensant, je me demandais à quel moment de l'histoire nous étions ce moment, si l'équipage de Luffy était déjà venu à Water Seven. Si ils étaient déjà là, nous aurions dû faire face à la terrible Aqua Laguna, et ça, je n'en avais vraiment pas envie.

Sortant quelques instants de mes pensées, j'observai Pep's qui commençais à se rapprocher de moi avec sa chaise, en étant absolument pas discret. Il me fixait, de plus en plus intensément, j'espérais qu'il ne me ferais pas de démonstration devant tout le monde; avant qu'il ne déclare :

« Mais d'ailleurs, ton ancien toi à peut-être déjà mangé un fruit du démon. »

étonné, je lui répondis :

« Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas été en contact avec de l'eau et je n'ai pas vraiment senti de changements. »

Pep's souri légèrement, puis sorti de sa chaise avant de répondre :

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, lorsque le moment se présentera, nous serons fixés. »

Il m'invita à le suivre, puis nous continuions ainsi notre chemin.

Nous passions la journée à nous équiper, à visiter la ville, et mis à part les nombreuses questions qui trônaient dans ma tête, j'apprenais surtout à le connaître. J'appris qu'il avait deux cousins qu'il aimait beaucoup, dont un qui était le chef d'un grand réseau d'information, qui réussissait même de temps à autre à avoir un contact avec mon monde. C'est grâce à lui que Pep's à pu partiellement apprendre l'existence de l'histoire de One Piece, ou du moins quelques passages, et aussi obtenir le fruit du démon qu'il désirait. Il n'avait jamais connu ses parents, et a grandi seul, ici, gagnant de l'argent en faisant des petits boulots qui lui permettait de vivre par lui même, même s'il ne faisait que loger chez les autres. Il me parlait très simplement de lui, et étrangement je voulais toujours en savoir plus. Je commençais à m'attacher à lui, et l'idée de partir en mer en sa compagnie ne m'effrayais plus tant que ça. J'espérais simplement que je n'allais pas finir comme lui...

Soudain, l'idée la plus banale qu'on puisse se poser me vint en tête.

« Pep's, rassure moi... Tu as un bateau ? »

Il s'arrêta, se retourna vers moi, puis repartit en sautillant, comme si de rien n'était.

« Arrête de gambader comme un poney magique et répond moi ! » repris-je.

Il tourna rapidement dans une rue, faisant semblant de vouloir me semer. Je le suivi, difficilement, à cause de tous les sacs que je portais, puis je le vis s'arrêter devant un homme assis à terre, à l'entrée d'un bar.

Je m'empressai de le rejoindre, avant de lui demander :

« Tu fais quand même pas ça avec n'importe quel mec qui passe dans la rue j'espère ? »

Il me regarda avec un sourire, puis aida l'homme à se relever.

« Ne me dit pas que tu ne le reconnais pas ? » me fit-il.

Je l'observa attentivement, découvrant ses cheveux de couleur mauve et ses lèvres de la même teinte. Évidemment que je le connaissais, c'était Iceburg, le maire de la ville !

Il nous regarda, apparemment saoul, puis déclara :

« Merci messieurs, vous tombez bien. Comme vous le voyez, je … Je ne suis pas en état de rentrer chez moi. Pourriez vous … me raccompagner ?»

«Bien entendu ! Aucun problème monsieur Iceburg ! » répondis-je instinctivement.

Enfin je rencontrais quelqu'un qui apparaissait dans l'histoire, j'étais rassuré.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on gagnerais à faire ça ? » lui demanda Pep's.

« Pep's ! T'abuse ! » lui fis-je.

Iceburg se mit a rire, puis répondit :

« Ha ha ! Vous ne perdez pas le nord à ce que je vois. Bien, en échange je promet de vous offrir... disons ... la plus grosse de toutes les embarcations que possède Galley-la. »

Oui, il était définitivement saoul. Mais c'est vrai qu'il était aussi le président de Galley-la Company, la plus grande des sociétés de construction navale, pensais-je.

Pep's me regarda un instant puis répondit à Iceburg :

«C'est d'accord monsieur le Maire, je suppose que vous ne souhaitez pas que quelqu'un vous voit dans votre état. Nous serons discret. »

Il plaça Iceburg sur mon dos, puis me chuchota en souriant :

« Voilà notre chance de l'avoir, ''notre bateau''.»

Fin du Chapitre 2


	3. Chapitre 3

Ahh, quel bonheur ça fait d'avoir des reviews ! Mille mercis les gens ! Sur ceux, comme promis chaque dimanche, voici le Chapitre 3 ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise, je met vraiment tout mon cœur à chaque chapitre, et encore une fois désolée pour les éventuelles fautes …  
Merci encore de lire ma fanfic !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La promesse d'Iceburg. 

(nda : Titre vraiment naze. Vous pouvez le lire en chantant, ça rendra encore mieux...)

La matin arriva, doucement, et fit entrer la lumière dans la pièce où je me réveillais.

Cette fois, ce rêve étrange serait enfin terminé et je … je …

Non, c'est pas possible. J'étais dans la chambre d'Iceburg ! Alors c'est vraiment vrai, ce n'était pas un rêve ? Pensais-je, émerveillé. J'avais enfin pu fuir ma triste et banale vie, pour me retrouver dans un monde idyllique auquel n'importe quel fan pouvait aspirer. C'était merveilleux, mais aussi plutôt terrifiant. J'allais réellement devoir risquer ma vie avec Pep's, et naviguer comme un vrai pirate pour attendre mon but ultime, trouver le One P … Ah mais non, c'était pas mon rêve à moi ça. Et je me demandais bien quel était celui de Pep's, ce qui pouvait le pousser à prendre le large. D'ailleurs, je me demandais surtout où il était.

Je me leva, puis trouva ledit Pep's littéralement affalé sur le lit d'Iceburg, tel une vulgaire méduse échouée sur son rivage tout en serrant dans ses bras le maire, lui aussi endormi. J'espérais pour lui que Pep's n'ai pas profité de son état d'ébriété pour soulager ses besoins masculins. Enfin, façon de parler. Évitant de partir dans des pensées qui n'étaient pas vraiment de mon goût, j'ouvris discrètement la porte de la chambre, puis descendis quelques étages avant de sortir du bâtiment. Il était à peine huit heures et les artisans travaillaient déjà ? De plus, j'en reconnaissais certains, dont Pauly, le chef de chantier du dock 1. L'envie ne me manquait pas d'aller lui parler, mais j'évitais de me faire remarquer, on sait jamais, si l'ancien moi était peut-être recherché j'aurais pas mal d'ennuis. Maintenant que j'étais certain de ne plus rêver, il fallait que je fasse attention. Je m'apprêtais alors à sortir en ville, lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un m'interpeller.

«Eh vous ! Le mec au short ! »

Évidemment, je reconnu tout de suite la voix de mister Pauly. Je me retourna alors, cachant un peu mon visage dans le doute, et faisant mine de ne pas le connaître.

«-M-moi ?

-Oui vous là bas ! Ça fait un sacré un petit bout de temps que je vous vois traîner autour du bâtiment principal ! Vous avez rendez-vous avec le maire ? Il va falloir vous expliquer !

-Et bien, c'est à dire que … pas vraiment … comment expliquer …

-Relax, je sais très bien ce que tu fais là, c'est sympa de l'avoir ramené. »

On s'était fait griller la veille en plus, génial. Apparemment, ma tête n'avait pas l'air de le choquer plus que ça. En revanche il était super intrigué par mes yeux, ce qui ne me rassurais pas vraiment.

« -Dis-donc, t'aurais pas de la famille, genre, haut placée tu vois ? Dit-il.

-De la famille ? »

De quoi il me parlait ? Mon autre moi avait une famille ? Enfin, maintenant que j'avais officiellement pris sa place, il fallait au moins que je m'intègre en étant moi même. Pensais-je.

«-Ouais, tu ressembles carrément à ... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, interrompu par l'arrivée d'Iceburg, suscitant un salut très enthousiaste de la part de l'intégralité des artisans suivi de près par Pep's, les mains attachées par une corde. De toute manière, avec lui, il fallait s'attendre à tout.

Les deux hommes vinrent nous rejoindre, et Pauly s'empressa d'aller saluer le maire à son tour, puis lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille. Iceburg me fixa un instant puis acquiesça, avant de s'adresser à moi d'un air exaspéré :

« Je vous prierais de bien vouloir garder votre ami en dehors de ma chambre à l'avance, il ne peux pas s'empêcher de fouiller partout... C'est assez désagréable.»

Il me passa la corde qui retenais Pep's, puis je lui lança un regard faussement étonné.

«Désolé, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je suis sûr qu'il cache des photos de lui quand il était plus jeune, j'en suis certain ! Mon dieu ce qu'il était sexy ... »

Nous devions tous nous demander comment il avait pût savoir à quoi ressemblait Iceburg moins âgé, enfin, me rappelant de l'histoire du cousin de Pep's, j'avais tout de même ma petite idée là dessus. Je m'empressai de changer de sujet, voyant les deux autres hommes virer à un teint blanc-cadaverique.

«-Vous m'en voyez désolé Monsieur Iceburg. Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois. Dis-je.

-Mis à part ça, Vous rappelez vous de votre promesse de la nuit dernière ? Ajouta Pep's.

-Non.

-... à savoir la plus grande de vos embarcation maritimes ?

-Ah oui, vous avez raison, ça me reviens.

-Évidemment nous ne vous demandons pas autant, un simple petit bat-

-Entendu, je vais voir quelle est notre plus grande commande en cours, je reviens tout de suite.

-S...SERIEUSEMENT ? dis-je, très surpris.

-Monsieur Iceburg, vous n'allez quand même pas faire ça, c'est ridicule ! Répliqua Pauly.

-En tant que maire, je me dois de tenir mes engagement. On ne reviens pas sur une promesse. »

Dis surtout que t'as pas envie que tout le monde sache que t'écumes les bars pendant la nuit... pensais-je.

Pep's me regarda, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

«Il est trop sympa glaçonounet ! Me dit-il. »

Je me contenta de soupirer, observant Pauly tenter de résonner son supérieur, qui n'avait pas l'air de vraiment l'écouter. Décidément on avait vraiment beaucoup de bol.

Je défis les liens de Pep's qui commençais à grignoter la corde, lorque Iceburg nous interpella pour nous informer qu'un de leur client venait justement de décommander un petit bateau de croisière et qu'il serait prêt à partir en mer dès ce soir. Oui, vraiment beaucoup de bol.

Nous remercions Iceburg, et Pauly qui râlait encore, avant de nous éclipser pour le reste de la journée.

Et le soir arriva assez rapidement. Le soleil commeça à se coucher, et nous retrouvions Pauly au port de Water Seven.

«-Iceburg m'a dit qu'il se rendrait sur place, mais il est un peu en retard. En attendant, je vous présente votre nouveau navire.

-C'est ce gigantesque bateau qu'on a devant les yeux ? C'est une blague ! Dis-je, abasourdit.

-Oui, et je me demande bien à quoi autant de place va vous servir... »

Nous restions un bon moment plantés devant ce navire démesurément grand, c'était réellement un bateau de croisière ! Il y avait même une figure de proue en forme de Pikachu, qui fascinait Pep's, au point où il s'empressa de monter à bord pour le câliner. Pauly repris ses explications :

«-Nos artisans ont tenu à ajouter ce petit plus pour qu'il soit à votre effigie. (Et que vous n'ayez pas envie de le revendre pour gagner un sacré pactole.) Bref, nous avons chargés tous vos effets personnels à bord, et également quelques provisions dans la cale.

-C'est vraiment très aimable de votre part, pourquoi en faites vous autant?

-Dites vous que c'est la maison qui offre.»

Il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu, mais je me demandais si ça n'avait pas un rapport avec le fait que fasse soi-disant partie d'une famille assez importante, qu'ils voulaient s'assurer qu'il ne nous arrive rien. Iceburg avait quand même l'air d'en savoir plus que Pauly. De toute façon, je n'étais pas si pressé de le savoir, autant profiter du moment présent, et de notre veine pas possible. J'entendais Pep's s'extasier sur tout ce qu'il voyait, courant dans tous les sens, et me criant sans arrêt que tout était génial sur ce bateau. Je grimpa alors à mon tour à bord de notre embarcation, stupéfait par la taille du bâtiment à l'arrière du pont. Même si le navire en lui même devait bien faire la taille d'un immeuble d'au moins vingt étages. Les chambres étaient séparées (bien heureusement pour moi), et reparties par classes sur trois étages. La cuisine se trouvais au troisième étage, incroyablement spacieuse et bien agencée. Je sortait dehors pour voir le pont principal, avec une piscine fermée d'une longueur encore une fois impressionnante. Décidément, c'était vraiment un navire ultra luxueux. Je partis à mon tour voir la figure de proue avec une tête de Pikachu relativement … débile, oui c'est le mot. Je vit Pep's sortir du pont en hauteur, puis il me montra du doigt les deux énormes toits du bâtiment principal et de la vigie du dessus. Il s'agissait de deux gigantesques couronnes dont les boules aux extrémités des dents flottaient étonnement en l'air.

«Il faut lui trouver un nom avant de partir ! Déclara Pep's. »

Je réfléchis un instant, pour trouver un nom super cool, rassemblant les quelques cours d'anglais auxquels j'avais assisté.

«''Le bateau de Pep's''! Dit-il en me rejoignant.

-Eh, je suis là aussi !

-''Le bateau de Pep's et Cam's'' ?

-C'est nul ! Faut un truc qui en jette ! Genre … ''le Thousand Pika'' !

-T'as pas l'impression de copier un peu là ? Moi je pense que le ''PikaPika'' ça sonne bien !

-Le ''Monster Pika'' !

-Le ''Pika-trop-chou-qui-fends-les-flots...

-Nan, trop long ! Ils sont tout pourris tes noms !

-Parle pour toi ! Il a rien d'un monstre ce bateau ! Moi je vote pour le ''Pika-Pink'' !

-C'est quoi le rapport avec un bateau ?

-Le 'Pika-chou-fleur''?

-Arrête, tu t'enfonces là …

-Le ''Fucking-Pika'' !

-Oh, je vois que vous avez déjà fini de visiter le Pika-Crown ! S'exclama Iceburg. »

Oui, ce nom était relativement plus cool que tous les nôtres. On était dégoûtés.

Nous nous penchions alors pour voir Iceburg et Pauly sur la rive. Ils nous indiquèrent comment nous désamarrer du port et comment lever l'ancre. Nous étions fin prêts à partir, puis nous faisions nos adieux aux deux hommes. Le bateau s'éloignait du large, et ils s'appretaient à repartir, lorsque soudainement Iceburg nous cria quelque chose de quasiment inaudible.

Pep's et moi faisions du mieux que nous pouvions pour déchiffrer, lui demandant de répeter à plusieur reprises, mais nous n'avions compris que les mots ''Cam's'' et ''Père''.

« -Pep's, cette fois, c'était certain, ils connaissent mon père.

-Ton père ? Tu que crois que c'est la personne à qui tu me fais penser ?

-Visiblement oui. Et qui qu'il soit, il a l'air d'être important. Si seulement j'arrivais à le retrouver, il pourrait me dire à quoi ressemblai mon ancien moi ! Il sait peut-être même pourquoi je suis là ! Le problème, c'est qu'on a pas vraiment de pistes.

-Très bien ! Tu as un rêve à accomplir !

-Retrouver mon père ? C'est ça mon rêve ?

-Oui ! Tu dois bien avoir un rêve pour te motiver non ? Voilà la meilleure des occasions !

-Au fait, Pep's, quel est ton rêve à toi ? »

J'aurais mieux fait de me faire, le voyant me regarder avec un grand sourire sadique.

«Je désire plus que tout au monde trouver le One Yaoi ! »

Ça m'aurais étonné...

Fin du chapitre 3


	4. Chapitre 4

Bien le bonjour ! Je vous présente donc ce nouveau chapitre, qui, je l'espère, sera à la hauteur de vos espérances ! Merci encore à ceux qui me soutiennent et qui laisse de gentilles reviews, ça me toucher vraiment beaucoup. (Continuez, laissez des reviews, mon précieuuuux!) Hum, pardon.

Au fait, je mettrais as soon as possible sur mon profil les dessins de nos joyeux lurons de personnages, que vous puissiez voir à quoi ils ressemblent plus ou moins, et aussi d'autres petits bonus, si vous êtes sages.

Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Le pouvoir de Pep's, le nouveau capitaine !

Le lendemain.

« Dis Pep's, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as tenu tant que ça à dormir avec moi cette nuit ?

-Question de principe mon petit Cam's, je ne dors jamais seul. »

Fraudais voir à pas trop pousser le principe, il s'était collé à moi et ne m'avait pas lâché de la nuit. Sans parler de ses petites tentatives de caresses. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me...

« VIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLET? »

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore à s'exciter comme ça lui ? Il ne peut même pas faire la lessive sans gueuler ?

« Caaaam's ! Ma belle chemise blanche a déteint ! Regarde ! »

Je pris le vêtement de couleur mauve, puis pris mon short dans le bac à lessive.

« Ouais, et il y a pas que ta chemise qui en a prit un coup, regarde mon short, il est orange !  
Tu sais vraiment pas y faire toi ! Et puis comment tu t'y es pris, il y a rien d'orange à laver ! »

«Je sais, désolé. Je suis pas doué pour ce genre de truc.» Dit-il d'un air impassible.

« T'as pas l'air si désolé que ça... Mais bon, tant pis, le orange ça fait un style. Je le garde.

Merci Capitaine. » Lui dis-je.

«C-Capitaine ? Ah, oui c'est vrai ! C'est moi le capitaine ici ! Ha ha ! »

Vachement convainquant …

« Et d'ailleurs il faudrait penser à officialiser notre ...équipage ! »

Il allait dire quoi là ?

« Il nous faut un nom, et bien sûr un drapeau ! Sans oublier ton rôle Cam's ! Enfin, on a le temps pour réfléchir ! Ha ha !»

Mon rôle ? Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé jusqu'à maintenant...

« -Eh bien je propose de-

-Tu seras mon bras droit, et tu seras chargé de faire toutes les tâches que je n'arrive pas à faire !

-C'est à dire … tout ?

-Précisément !

-VA TE FAIRE, J'SUIS PAS TA BONNE ! … Ceci dit, tu es mon capitaine à présent, donc j'obéirais à tes ordres.»

Il fallait que je pense à éviter de dire des choses dans ce genre là, si je ne voulais plus avoir affaire à un de ses regards lubriques et à son remontage de lunettes.

«Hum, et toi, senchô(1) Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, à part flâner toute la journée ?

-Capitaine, c'est déjà une grosse responsabilité n'est-ce pas ? Je me chargerais de relooker la voile à notre effigie, et je suis capable de nous protéger, fais moi confiance. »

Il pointa du doigt une étrange arme rose posée dans le coin de la pièce.

«J'ai mon pouvoir, et je sais me servir de mon magnifique bazooka que tu peux voir là bas.

-Il-Il est à toi ce truc énorme ?

-Tu parles du..

-Bazooka, oui, je parle de celui-là, ne pense à rien d'autre.

-Évidemment qu'il est à moi ! Je ne le quitte jamais ! On ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber..

-Pourquoi tu ne l'avais pas quand je t'ai rencontré dans ce cas là ?

-J'évitais de le sortir dans la rue, ça aurait effrayé tout le monde. »

Parce que tes oreilles et ta queue ça choquait personne ? Pensai-je.

Je partis alors observer cet engin rose blanc et noir, quand je m'aperçus d'une chose.

«Mais, il n'y a pas de chargeur !

-Pas besoin ! Mon pouvoir se charge de tout !

-Vraiment ? »

Pep's s'approcha de moi, puis une aura rose sorti de l'extrémité de son doigt, qui pris immédiatement une forme de cœur. Il fit tournoyer le cœur avec son doigt puis déclara :

«En fait, je pense que ce serait un peu long à expliquer. Mais si tu y tiens vraiment, je peux te faire une démonstration. » Dit-il d'un ton peu rassurant.

« N-Nan, vraiment, explique-moi, j'insiste...

-Bon, très bien. Pour faire court, on va dire que mon pouvoir fonctionne grâce à l'énergie produite par mon ''excitation'' à l'égard du yaoi. Cela fonctionne un peu comme un batterie si on peut dire. Et pour utiliser mon pouvoir, je n'ai qu'a faire entrer le petit cœur que voici, en contact avec n'importe quelle personne, mais seulement sur les hommes, je précise.

-Oui, oui, très plausible.

-Je me doute que tu ne comprends rien, mais laisse moi continuer. Donc, grâce à mon pouvoir et selon mon bon désir, la personne touchée est contrainte d'avoir un rapport avec moi.

-Flippant.

-Si je touche deux personnes, elles sont alors contraintes de le faire entre elles.

-Et toi, plus tu regardes de yaoi, fictif ou réel, plus ça t'excite, et donc, plus t'as de pouvoir pour continuer.

-Exactement, tu comprends vite ! Voilà donc pourquoi je dois toujours être en présence d'Hommes ! (Pas que ça me dérange …)

-D'aaaaacord. Absolument rationnelle ton histoire. Mais quel est le rapport avec le bazooka ?

-J'y viens, n'aie crainte. En réalité c'est simple, je compresse le fluide d'énergie que tu vois là sous forme de cœur, puis, une fois à l'intérieur, relâché à haute pression, le canon explose et forme un projectile dévastateur.

-Finalement, une démonstration ne serait pas de refus.

-J'étais sûr que tu voudrais voir ça !

-Mais tout d'abord, il y a plus important. Il faut un nom pour notre équipage, comme tu l'as dit ! »

Nous réfléchissions alors pendant un bon moment, évitant de sortir autant de débilités que pour la recherche du nom du bateau. Puis, ayant provisoirement décidé de s'appeler les «Peace and Saucisson» … ou un nom dans ce genre là, Pep's prit le parti d'aller peindre toutes les voiles ainsi qu'un drapeau, avec une tête de mort qui rappelait bien notre capitaine. Elle avait des lunettes, un grand sourire, des oreilles de pika, un bazooka derrière, et un cœur au dessus de la tête. J'hésitais entre me suicider ou rester toute ma vie dans une profonde perplexité. J'en doute toujours d'ailleurs.

Notre pavillon hissé, nous nous allongions à même le pont, toujours un peu perdus dans autant d'espace. Jusqu'à ce que je pose une question existentielle :

«Pep's, rassure moi, tu sais où on va ? »

Il se retourna vers moi, puis sans dire un mot, se mit à rouler par terre telle une saucisse, vers la porte du bâtiment arrière.

Je m'élança alors pour le rattraper en roulant à mon tour, et s'en suivit une gigantesque course-poursuite de saucisses dans tout le bateau. Pourquoi je me dandinait à terre ? Aucune idée, mais c'était plutôt amusant, il fallait l'avouer.

Une fois l'avoir perdu de vue et m'être cogné une bonne trentaine de fois dans les murs du couloir, je me leva, puis parti chercher Pep's dans tous les recoins du Pika Crown.

J'entendis alors une voix venant de sous le plancher, criant mon nom.

« Cam's ! Viens voir dans la cale ! »

Je couru alors à la recherche de la ''Cale'' dans les étages du dessous, me demandant toujours si il savait où se dirigeait le navire, au beau milieu de Grand Line. (Il fallait vraiment que je pense à faire une carte du bateau.)

Puis, j'arrivai enfin devant ce qu'on pouvait appeler une cale. Pour m'en assurer, je colla mon oreille contre la porte, reconnaissant les petits ricanements malsains de mon Capitaine. Ça sentait le piège à plein nez, mais j'entrai quand même, voulant ma réponse.

Génial, il faisait tout noir. Je tâta alors le mur pour trouver un interrupteur, avant de me rappeler qu'il n'y avait pas l'électricité dans ce monde. J'appelai Pep's, puis il me répondit :

« Ah, t'es là ! Tu devineras jamais ! Je voulais me cacher, et puis j'ai atterri ici !

-Oui, j'avais cru comprendre ...Et ?

-Eh bien je me suis pris les pieds dans un truc bizarre, et je suis tombé. Tu veux pas m'aider à me relever ? »

J'aidai Pep's à se mettre debout, puis il me demanda :

«-Attends, comment tu as pu voir où j'étais, il n'y a pas de lumière !

-Pourtant je vois très bien, pas toi ? T'as pas tes lunettes ?

-Si, mais il fait complètement noir. Ah, tu sais ce que je pense ?

-Qu'on est perdu ?

-... Que t'es un elfe ! Donc t'es Nyctalope ! (2) »

Voilà, tout es normal, je suis un elfe, je vois dans le noir, je …euh, il y a un truc qui bouge par terre.

Je me pencha alors vers ce qui s'avéra être un visage, avant d'entendre un « Bouh. »

« AHHH PEP'S! IL Y A UN MEC DANS LA PIECE ! »

Fin du Chapitre 4

* * *

(1) Senchô signifie «Capitaine » en japonais.

(2) Pas de blague à la ''Donjon de Naheulbeuk'', merci d'avance …


	5. Chapitre 5

Je vous salue, fervents reviewers, et je vous remercie bien bas ! Hum hum, pardonnez moi.

Voici donc ce 5ème chapitre, qui s'annonce riche en révélation. Évidemment, il sera certainement moins ''drôle'' (Ha, ha) si j'ose dire, mais j'espère qu'il vous sera tout de même à votre convenance ! Voilou !

/!\ Le prochain chapitre aura du retard, (compte tenu de Japan Expo), je ne pourrais le poster avant le **11 Juillet** /!\

(Naaaan, on veut la suite chaque dimanche !) Eh, oui, je suis sincèrement désolé. Votre Pep's s'excuse à plat ventre, n'en profitez pas pour sauter dessus à pieds joints...

Mis à part cela, bonne lecture, et merci encore de lire One Yaoi ! :B

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Le passager clandestin.

Finalement, après cette grosse frayeur, nous avions réussi a trouver de quoi allumer la pièce, et par la même occasion découvrir le mystère mystérieux de la mystérieuse personne retrouvée mystérieusement dans notre cale. Que de mystères mes amis.

Il était allongé au sol, probablement réveillé par notre arrivée, mais il ne semblait absolument pas surpris de notre présence. Pep's, en revanche, était aux anges. Imaginez-le, un homme de plus sur son bateau, allongé au sol, sans défense... Je voyais déjà un peu de bave sortir du coin de ses lèvres.

Faisant mine de ne pas remarquer mon capitaine, je tendis la main à l'homme à terre pour le relever.

Il me fixa, sans un mot, puis se mit debout à l'aide de ma main. La lumière éclaira alors pleinement son visage, et ses cheveux de couleur … rouge. Ses yeux l'étaient également, ce qui me paraissait peu naturel. Il possédait également une paire de Googles au dessus de sa tête, un T-shirt rouge à rayures noires, des mitaines noires, une veste grise ouverte a moumoute et un pantalon large de la même couleur. Un style peu commun, tout de même. Je sorti de mes pensées et le questionna :

«Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites vous ici ? »

Il ne me répondit pas Et Pep's le questionna également :

«Tu t'appelles comment ? T'as quel âge ? Tu viens d'où ? Tu as déjà fait...

-Pep's ! lui criais-je. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges regarda autour de lui, puis, ayant l'air perdu, le regard dans le vague, il nous dit :

«Désolé. Je me souviens plus. »

C'est ça ouais ! Pensais-je. Je lui répondis :

«Tu peux au moins nous dire ton nom, vu que t'es pas décidé à parler ! »

Il se mit à réfléchir, longuement, très longuement, puis retroussa sa manche ou était inscrit un texte en toutes petites lettres. Il nous regarda puis nous dit, toujours sans aucune once d'émotion visible :

«Je m'appelle Jack. Je crois. »

C'était un bon début, il allait falloir être patient, pensai-je, déjà déprimé.

«Je me souviens simplement être venu ici par ordre de mon frère, pour vous charger en provisions je crois, et après, j'ai dû oublier. Et j'ai décidé de faire un petit somme. C'est confortable ici. Je me sens bien. » Nous déclara t-il.

Pep's lui répondit : «-Ton frère ? Vous habitez à Water Seven ?

-Pep's, il viens de dire que dormir dans une cale, au milieu de caisses et de de paille, c'était confortable. Tu crois franchement qu'il a une maison ?» lui répondis-je, blasé.

« Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, oui j'ai bien une maison. Et j'habite effectivement à Water Seven, avec mon grand frère … mon grand frère qui s'appelle...qui s'appelle ...

-Qui s'appelle ? Lui demandions à l'unissons Pep's et moi»

Il se remit alors à réfléchir un instant puis dit enfin : « Pauly .»

Quoi ? Le frère de Pauly est à bord de notre navire ?

Pep's lui dit aussitôt : «-Mais Jack, cela fait un jour et une nuit que nous sommes partis de là bas ! Nous sommes bien trop loin pour te ramener !

-Je sens qu'on va avoir des problèmes. Lui dis-je. »

Jack nous regarda, l'air toujours impassible, et fit un simple « Ah. »

«-T'as pas l'air si embêté que ça ! lui fis-je.

-Si, ça m'embête un peu. Mais je suis habitué à me perdre donc ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. J'ai d'assez gros problèmes de mémoire.

-Tiens donc. T'es amnésique ?

-Oui. On va dire ça. Euh, vous pouvez garder un secret ? Nous demanda Jack. »

Nous lui faisions un oui de la tête, puis il déclara :

«-En réalité, j'ai mangé un fruit du démon. L'amnésie-fruit. Mais malheureusement, il y a des effets négatifs importants, comme le fait que je ne me souvienne plus de tout. Et actuellement je suis recherché par la Marine. Il n'y a que sur Water Seven que je suis en sécurité. Donc, oui, je suis un peu embêté de partir.

-Tu es recherché par la marine ? Tu as une prime ?

-Oui, mais ne me demandez pas a combien elle s'élève, j'arrive pas à me souvenir.

-Et t'as mangé un fruit du démon toi aussi ? Demanda Pep's. Moi j'ai les pouvoirs du yaoi fruit !

-Ah. C'est intéressant ça. Tu dois être super fort alors. Yaoi ça veux dire … ça veux dire quoi déjà...

-Je te ferais une démonstration plus tard, tu comprendras assez vite l'idée.

-Pep's, il y a plus urgent dans l'immédiat là.

-Mis à par ça, Si vous voulez savoir pourquoi je suis recherché, je peux vous le dire, c'est la seule chose dont je me souvienne clairement.

-On t'écoute.

-Nos parents on été … assassinés devant mes yeux alors que je n'avais que 10 ans. J'avais tout vu, même l'agresseur. M'ayant vu aussi, il m'a capturé, puis m'a fait manger ce fruit, pour s'assurer que je me souvienne de rien. Quelques temps après, j'appris par intermédiaire de mon frère que j'étais recherché par la marine pour avoir commis le meurtre de mes parents. J'ai essayer de me rappeler de son visage pendant des années, mais en vain. Il m'avait fait porté le chapeau, à sa place. Pauly m'a toujours cru et défendu, il n'a jamais douté de moi. Pour le protéger aussi, j'ai fait oublier à toutes les troupes environnantes que j'existai ici. Depuis ils n'ont plus jamais cherché à m'arrêter, et il n'y a aucun avis de recherche portant mon nom dans la ville. C'est pour ça que je ne suis à l'abri que là bas.»

J'étais troublé par ce qu'il venait de nous annoncer. Il avait eu un passé terrible, et en plus de ça, il le partageait avec Pauly. Qui l'aurait cru … Pensais-je. Je ne savais pas comment je pouvais lui dire que nous étions perdu, sans repères, au milieux de Grand Line, et sans moyen de retourner chez lui.

Pep's semblait assez ému aussi, il le pris dans ses bras, et pleura à chaudes larmes. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être sensible celui là. Jack ne broncha pas et se laissa faire. Il regarda un instant par terre, puis, sortit un objet de sa poche. Il me le donna, et m'expliqua :

«Mon frère m'a donné ça il y a un petit bout de temps. Il m'a dit que si je me perdais vraiment un jour, ça pourrait m'être utile. »

Je reconnu tout de suite l'objet en question, c'était un log pose ! L'objet indispensable pour partir en mer sur Grand Line !

«C'est un log Pose ! Tu tombes à pic, c'est exactement ce qu'il nous fallait ! On va pouvoir se diriger maintenant ! Merci beaucoup ! » Lui fis-je.

«Cam's, au fait, je te nomme aussi navigateur. » Je fit une mine dépitée, puis accepta malgré moi.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir retourner tout de suite chez moi alors ? Pauly ne s'inquiétera pas tant que ça, je le connais, mais je risque d'avoir des ennuis.» Pep's défit son étreinte, puis attrapa ses deux épaules, avant de lui lancer :

«-Jack, quel est ton rêve ? C'est bien de retrouver l'assassin de tes parents et lui foutre sur la gueule ton poing empli de haine et de souffrance ?

-Ouais.

-Tu veux retrouver une vie normale, et ne plus causer de soucis à ton frère ?

-Ouais.

-Alors je pense que le temps est venu de prendre des risques, et de partir à l'aventure ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Tu veux que je vienne dans ton équipage ?

-Exactement !

-C'est Ok.»

C'est quoi ce vieux délire, me dis-je, exaspéré une fois de plus par mon irresponsable de capitaine.

Je nous présenta tout de même, histoire de...

«Au fait, Jack, ton nouveau capitaine s'appelle Pep's, comme tu as pu l'entendre, et moi je m'appelle Cam's. Je suis le … cuisinier, navigateur, tout ce que tu veux de l'équipage. Puisque tu fais partie des nôtre à présent, dis toi seulement que je connais beaucoup de ce monde, mais que je viens d'arriver. Pour ce qui est de l'énergumène qui ce trouve devant toi, fais juste attention a tes fesses.

-Compris Cam's. »

Pep's, tout heureux, lui demanda : « Jack, avant de te faire visiter le bateau, il faut que je te demande un truc ! Notre nom est cool, mais on en voudrais un mieux ! T'aurais pas une idée ?

-Eh bien, Pauly me disait toujours que… que …. qu'est-ce qu'il disait déjà … ah oui, que le nom d'un équipage doit caractériser son capitaine.

-Je vois ! Et bien, je-

-Tu aimes le rose, et t'as l'air plutôt généreux et gentil. Même si Cam's pense le contraire.

-Eh !

-Que dirais-tu des « Free Hearts »

-OHHHH ! J'ai bien fait de t'embaucher toi ! C'est décidé, nous seront l'équipage des Free3 Hearts !

-T'as pas l'impression de prendre beaucoup de décisions en à peine une heure ? Lui dis-je. »

Par la suite, après avoir montré une bonne partie du navire à Jack, Pep's eu l'idée de créer un symbole pour que Jack se souvienne qu'il ferait partie de notre équipage. Ainsi, notre capitaine eu le droit à une Croix sur sa cravate, symbole apparemment cher à ses yeux, il tagua ma boucle de ceinture avec cette même croix, puis il finit par faire une croix sur chaque verres des googles de Jack, une blanche sur fond noir, et inversement. L'équipage commençait vraiment à se concrétiser, et je me sentais vraiment à ma place, bien décidé, moi aussi, à réaliser mon rêve. Pep's, quand à lui, fit un petit cours particulier pour nous expliquer le sien, tandis que nous étions à table.

«Qu'est-ce que le One Yaoi ? Très bonne question Jack !

-De rien chef, mais j'ai rien-

-Appelle moi capitaine.

-De rien capitaine mais j'ai-

-Eh bien c'est très simple ! Il s'agît, comme le célèbre ''One Piece'', d'un trésor unique au monde, qui n'existe qu'en légende. Bien entendu, je suis sûr et certain que c'est vrai !

D'après les rumeurs, il semblerait que ce soit un gigantesque ouvrage, recelant tout ce qu'on peut trouver de ''Yaoi'' sur cette planète, et bien plus encore ! Vous imaginez ? Le Yaoi sous toutes ses formes ! En dessin, en fanfictions et, ohh, je n'ose imaginer tout ce qu'il peut y avoir d'autre ! Et comme mon pourvoir se sert en grande partie de ça, si tout le Yaoi du monde se retrouve entre mes mains, je deviendrais tellement fort que je serais … Le seigneur du Yaoi !

-T'as fumé quoi ? Lui fis-je.

-C'est la vérité Cam's ! Je serais invincible !

-Ce serait surtout le pire des cataclysmes que ce monde ai connu. Lui répondis Jack. Quoiqu'il en soit, la route semble longue.

-C'est sûr, et elle le sera pour nous tous ! » Il se leva, puis ouvrit la porte avant de déclarer : « Demain nous en saurons plus sur notre prochaine destination, alors je vous souhaite bonne nuit et sachez que ma chambre vous est ouverte ! Cam's, au fait, tu es chargé de vaisselle.

-EH ! Lui criais-je.

-Du moins pour ce soir.

-Et merde. Fit Jack.»

C'est après cette fichue corvée qui dura une petite partie de la nuit, (oui, avec tout ce que s'empiffre Pep's) que j'allai me coucher dans ma chambre, un peu épuisé. Jack dans la cale, qu'il avait élue pour nouveau domicile, et Pep's dans …

« -PEP'S !

-Oh, désolé, j'ai dû me tromper de lit. »

Hélas, ma nuit ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Ce chapitre vous à plu ? :D Eh bien n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça ne prend que quelques minutes, et ça me motive énormément !

Merci encore !


	6. Chapitre 6

Et voici ce nouveau chapitre tant attendu et tant demandé ! (Ha ha. Quel humour Pep's...) Que j'ai tout de même terminé et posté à temps ! Toutes vos remarques sont les bienvenues alors n'hésitez pas à poster une review !

La parution des chapitres redeviendra comme avant, c'est à dire : Un chapitre tous les dimanches ! Donc vous aurez deux chapitres dans la même semaine et tout le monde sera content !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Le début des ennuis. 

(Nda : Bon, qu'on soit clairs, vous êtes obligés de lire tous les titres de chapitres en chantant façon opéra. Et en tournant sur votre chaise. Et si votre chaise tourne pas, vous vous levez et vous dansez à la Travolta. Merci.)

Cette nuit là fût la première d'une longue série d'interventions de mon capitaine pendant mon sommeil. Oui, cette fois-ci, il avait décidé de passer réellement aux choses sérieuses. Et moi qui pensais qu'il ne ferait que dormir paisiblement à mes côtés en continuant son petit jeu de ''Je te touche, mais je ne fais que passer ''. Ma naïveté aura raison de moi. Je m'explique : Ce très cher Pep's s'invite dans ma chambre, s'immisce sous mes draps, puis m'enlace tendrement. Jusque là, je pouvais tolérer. Je me suis toujours dit qu'il avait besoin de chaleur humaine, que je pouvais comprendre. Mais depuis ce jour, à peine après avoir fermé un œil, le voilà déjà au dessus de moi, retirant mes vêtements sans que je puisse dire un mot, m'immobilise de façon à surplomber sa proie, puis fond sur mes lèvres avant de me-

« -...Preeeeeeeeeeeendre ! »

Ah oui, de quoi on parlait déjà ? Oh, je me souviens. Nous parlions de notre nouveau colocataire : Jack. L'amnésique inexpressif aux cheveux rouges si vous préférez. Vraiment un cas celui là. C'est donc durant une habituelle discussion à rallonge que j'essayais gentiment de lui rappeler comment se servir d'un balais et d'un sceau. Vous l'aurez compris, Pep's lui avait trouvé un boulot à plein temps : technicien de surface. Et accessoirement mon collègue ''bonne à tout faire''.

Bref, il est gentil Jack, mais au bout d'un moment il faut lui expliquer avec des mots simples, et lui répéter beaucoup de fois avant que ça s'imprime dans son cerveau apparemment déjà atteint par Alzheimer.

«-Jack, pour la dernière fois, tu vas dans le placard à balais qui se trouve dans ton antre terrifiante, plus communément appelée ''cale'', tu prends le bâton avec des cheveux au bout, et son ami le sceau d'eau, et tu reviens ici !

-D'accord Cam's. Euh …

-Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié.

-En fait. Euh. Je crois que je dois aller dans la cale. Et après je vais dans le placard.

-Et … ?

-Et après je … je …

-JACK ! Bon, on va se calmer, respire, ouhhh. Jack, mon ami. Est-ce que tu es au courant que c'est toi même qui les a mis dedans ?

-Oui, enfin, peut-être … désolé, tu peux me rappeler encore une fois ? Je ferais de mon mieux, promis.

-Très bien. Le balais et le sceau d'eau sont dans le placard, et c'est toi qui les à mis. Donc tu sais où c'est, et il faut aller les preeeeeeeeeeeendre !

-OK. Donc je vais dans le placard qui se trouve dans … dans …

-Dans la caaaaale Jack, la cale !

-Oui, ça y est, je crois que j'ai compris. Je vais dans la cale, puis dans le placard, et là je prend … je prend le … le … que j'ai mis dans … euh … c'est moi qui l'ai mis t'es sûr ?

-Jack. SCEAU. D' ...

-Continue je suis tout ouïe ! »

Oh non pas lui, pas Pep's, pas pendant que je fais une gaffe.

« -Oh ! Mais je vois que vous avez une conversation très enrichissante, surtout pour toi Jack, j'ai cru comprendre que Cam's souhaitait t'enseigner ''une manière de te rendre utile'' ? Et bien continuez, faites comme si je n'étais pas là ! Tu en étais à … ? » Disait-il en profitant de la situation et affichant un de ses sourires pervers à souhait. Je crois que Jack commençait à peine à comprendre les arrières-pensées de notre capitaine.

Évidemment, il faut toujours qu'il vienne au bon moment celui là. La technique ? c'est courir. Le signal d'alerte ? C'est simplement quand la petite mèche bouclée qui dépasse de ses cheveux prend une forme de cœur, là, c'est le bon moment. Pourquoi courir me direz vous ?

«...Pour tes fesses ! Cours Jack ! Ne t'arrête jamais ! Sauve ton arrière train ! »

Voilà, c'est à peut près le genre de course poursuite à laquelle j'ai droit la plupart du temps. Une seule gaffe faisant allusion à un semblant de connotation perverse, et le voilà parti courir après nous avec son cœur tournoyant autour de son doigt. Une petite promenade de santé matinale d'après Pep's. Enfin, habituellement, si on ne se faisait pas attraper, on devait simplement se cacher jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Heure à laquelle je devais justement préparer le repas, ou plutôt ce que je pouvais, avec les nombreuses rations disponibles à bord. J'avais la cuisine pour moi tout seul dans ses moments là, c'était un peu mon moment de répit. Pep's savait très bien que s'il m'embêtait pendant que je cuisinais, il aurait le ventre vide toute la journée. C'était mon chantage de survie. Et ça fonctionnait plutôt pas mal. Aujourd'hui par contre, autre chose allait perturber mon activité de midi.

Je m'affairai à ma tache, testant de nouveaux plats (cramés) et autres sauces (douteuses) qui me demandaient toute mon attention. Quand soudain, j'entendis Pep's s'agiter sur le pont, beuglant des paroles que je ne pouvais pas entendre grâce aux murs bien insonorisés de la cuisine. Contrairement à ceux des chambres. Tiens donc.

Notre capitaine donc, continuant ses jérémiades, envoya tout de même son messager pour m'avertir de ce qu'il se passait.

«-Cam's ! Cam's !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Jack ? T'as besoin de te planquer ? La cuisine est déjà prise...

-Non, c'est pas pour ça. Pep's m'a dit te dire qu'il y avait... qu'il y avait ... »

Trois bonnes minutes passèrent, Jack se cognant la tête contre le mur, et moi continuant mes expériences, quand Pep's déboula dans la cuisine.

«-Cam's! Jack t'as dit ce qu'il se passait ?

-Non Pep's. Et donner un message urgent à un mec qui a des troubles de la mémoire immédiate...

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Dory. Sortit Jack en nous tendant la main.

-... Constate quand même que c'est pas une super idée !

-Oui, bon d'accord. Mais là il y a plus important ! Tout le monde sur le pont ! »

Nous courrions tous alors en direction du pont principal, Pep's nous disant de rester sur nos gardes, tandis qu'il prenais son arme.

Il semblait étrangement sérieux, on aurait presque cru qu'il avait le profil d'un capitaine respectable.

«-Cam's, si je puis me permettre, arrête de penser tout haut, et surtout sache que je t'en-

-AAAAAHHH ! » criais-je avant de plaquer mes mains sur ma bouche, apercevant le mat à la voile blanche et bleue s'avancer près de notre bateau. La Marine était ici ! Maintenant qu'on était devenus de véritables pirates, ils risquaient de nous mettre le grappin dessus et direction la prison ! O-ou pire ... D'autant plus que Jack avait déjà une prime, on aurait du mal à leur échapper. Pensais-je.

Tandis que nous nous cachions derrière les rempares de notre gigantesque navire, du bruit se faisait entendre sur le ''petit'' bateau juste en dessous. Je chuchota alors :

«-Avant qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'ils sont juste à côté de pirates, on a qu'à plier les voiles et le drapeau et hop on file incognito ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Pep's me lança un regard, toujours des plus sérieux, puis se leva le dos face au marines, nous faisant découvrir. Avant de déclarer haut et fort :

« -Cacher notre drapeau serait le comble du déshonneur Cam's. Sois fier de ton équipage, soit fier d'être un pirate, soit fier de ce que tu es ! Si on doit tous mourir, ce sera ensemble ! »

N'exagère pas quand même ! pensais-je. Il se ressaya puis nous regarda, en larmes.

« J'étais bien ? »

Ouuuh, j'allais le balancer par dessus bord moi. Jack s'avança vers Pep's, le visage toujours neutre, puis lui dit :

«Je suis fier que tu sois notre capitaine Pep's.

-Ohh, merci Jack !

-Maintenant bute-les tous.

-Compte sur moi mon choux. »

Mon dieu mais quelle bande de...

«Eh là haut ! Sortez de là ! Combien vous êtes ? »

Merci Pep's, cette fois on étais foutus. Pensais-je. Nous échangions tous les trois un regard avant de nous lever, face à eux. Ils devaient être une bonne centaine à nous regarder en levant la tête, leurs armes à la main. On entendait des soldats dire que nous n'étions que trois, qu'il n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, qu'on était ridicules. Mais nous restions tout de même debout, les bras croisés, sans sourcilier.

«- Je le sens mal. Dis-je.

-Ça sent le mal. Dit Jack.

-Ça sent le mâle ! Dit Pep's.»

Ce fût sur ces mots que notre taré de capitaine sauta sur la rambarde et dégaina son bazooka.

« Ramenez vos miches, que je vous prenne un par un ! »

Il attendit que les marines se mettent à tirer des balles, avant de tirer à son tour, évitant habilement les leurs. Ce qui sortait de son bazooka furent d'énormes cœurs à l'aura rose qui grossissaient en fonction de son attente. Dès que les hommes étaient touchés, il tombaient au sol avant de se relever et d'embrasser la première personne qu'ils voyaient. Son pouvoir était terrifiant. Ce qui l'était encore plus c'était son sourire, sadique à l'extrême, et son rire, qui me donnait des frissons...

Quoique, c'était plutôt d'étranges frissons, ça chatouillais un peu je dois dire. Je baissa le regard, puis vit Jack tombé à terre, avec de grands yeux en mode ''What the fuck?''. Jack avec une expression, c'était bizarre. Il fixait mon abdomen la bouche ouverte, sans dire un mot, contrairement à Pep's qui m'observa l'espace d'une seconde, avant de sourire à nouveau et de continuer sa fusillade.

Ils ont quoi ces deux là ? Pensais-je. Je jeta alors un œil à mon corps, avant de me rendre compte que les balles me transperçaient sans me blesser, et que je ne ressentais aucune douleur.

Ok, très bien. Il était même pas midi douze que je découvrais que j'étais détenteur d'un fruit du démon. Tout va bien.

J'allais m'évanouir, quand je vis Jack passer à son tour à l'action, ayant repris ses esprits. Des Marines avaient déjà assaillis notre bateau et il s'occupait des soldats munis de sabres. Il esquivait tous les coups, se faufilant rapidement entre les lames puis les plaquait un a un au sol en fracassant leur visage avec la paume de sa main. C'était une force étrange, comme s'il n'avait besoin de faire aucun effort. Je n'aurais jamais cru que son pouvoir serait aussi utile au combat. Ne connaissant pas la nature du mien, j'aurais du mal à les aider en restant planté là sans rien faire. Pensais-je.

J'essayais de m'écarter du champs de bataille en reculant discrètement, lorsque je senti un corps stopper mon avancée. Je me retourna trèèès lentement, puis vis le visage du Vice-amiral. Il était pas content. Je tenta alors le le repousser, puis il pris mon poignet et me souleva, de façon à avoir ses yeux en face des miens. Il me dévisagea un instant puis s'effondra à terre, visiblement en pleine attaque cardiaque, libérant mon bras. Il déclara, le souffle court :

«-Nous avons... attaqué... le fils … de ...

-De .. ?» lui dis-je, avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux. Je m'approcha alors de son visage et pris son col, souhaitant connaître la suite à tout prix. Mais je n'eus pour seule réponse que son dernier souffle, et une centaine d'hommes interloqués qui me regardaient, leur amiral sans vie entre mes mains, avant qu'un ne déclare :

«On se replie ! Prévenez le quartier général ! Le vice-amiral à été vaincu par leur capitaine ! »

D'accord. Apparemment notre équipage au complet possède un fruit du démon. Mon père est connu d'un vice-amiral. Et me voilà en plein quiproquo avec la totalité des soldats de la Marine.

Honnêtement, ça promet. Je peux m'évanouir maintenant ?


	7. Chapitre 7

Voici le chapitre seeeeeeept ! Bon, vous m'excuserez si j'ai dû finir à la dernière minute, et un peu aidée, il est vrai, mais au moins il est bien sorti à l'heure ! Par contre, vous remarquerez qu'il est un peu plus court que les autres … j'ai un peu manqué de temps et au moins, comme ça, ça laisse du suspence, et j'aime terminer les chapitres avec du suspence, ça frustre et ça donne envie de lire la suite, et ouais, héhéhé …

Bref, merci encore à mes revieweuses que j'aime et que j'adore, et je vous souhaite une agréable (et courte...) lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Quiproquos et révélations.

(Nda : Allez allez ! On tourne et on chante, hop hop hop!)

«-...Cam's, Cam's ! Réveille toi !

-Comment est-ce que t'as fait ça ?

-Réveille-toi maintenant Cam's ! C'est plus drôle !»

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe … ? J'entends la voix de Pep's, et celle de Jack. Il vont bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Et moi, je me suis évanouis ? Il faut que j'ouvre les yeux. J'ai un de ses maux de crâne... Pensais-je, avant d'ouvrir lentement les paupières.

Mes deux compagnons étaient là, essoufflés, mais l'air soulagé de mon réveil. Pep's m'enlaça de toutes ses forces, et Jack m'interpella:

« -Tu sais que ça fait la deuxième fois que tu t'évanouis ? ...Au moins grâce à toi, tous les Marines sont partis. Enfin, les quelques uns encore en état de marcher ont pris la mer. Ils ne vont pas tarder à rejoindre leur base, on ne doit pas traîner plus longtemps.

-...La deuxième fois ? … qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi je ne me souviens être tombé qu'une seule fois ? ...et pourquoi il y a autant de soldats en train de roupiller sur le navire ? Et surtout, pourquoi j'ai plus mon short ?

-Ça, c'est une longue histoire. Pour les marines, mon pouvoir m'a permis de leur faire oublier leur mission, et dans un second temps, leur heure habituelle de coucher. Voilà pourquoi ils ont tous décidés de s'endormir ici. Ceux qui n'ont plus de vêtements sont les victimes de Pep's, et eux, je sais pas vraiment si ils dorment. Après, toi, tu en as flanqué une bonne partie à la flotte.

-Que...quoi ?

-Tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas ? C'est vrai que tu faisais des choses étranges aussi. Ah, et pour ton short, je crois que c'est Pep's qu'il l'a. Il voulait profiter de ton état pour...

-Je... je préfère pas savoir... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre mes deux évanouissements alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ''d'étrange'' ?

-Tu t'es mis à sourire avec une sorte de rire diabolique, t'étais vraiment super sex, et après tu coursais tous les Marines que tu voyais en les aspergeant d'un liquide bizarre, là t'étais trop cool, ensuite tu te frottais au mat et tu lui faisais des bisous, là t'étais bizarre, et après tu dansais en chantant sur le toit de la vigie, là j'ai pas compris. Ajouta Pep's. »

Un liquide bizarre ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu encore moi …. pensais-je. Et si c'était mon pouvoir ? Oui, je me souviens que les balles traversaient mon corps ! J'aurais un fruit du type Logia, qui agît à même la structure de mon corps ?

« -Bon. Dit Pep's en me relevant. Il va falloir qu'on mette les voiles et qu'on découvre ton fruit du démon Cam's ! »

-Pendant ce temps, au quartier général de la marine –

« - Amiral, nous avons un rapport ! Une troupe s'est faite littéralement décimée par un nouvel équipage au large de leur base ! Leur capitaine à abattu le Vice-amiral d'un seul regard !

-Comment ? Un homme aussi puissant s'est fait battre par un pirate inconnu ?

-Oui ! Voici les photos ! Celui qui qui a fait le plus de ravages est le jeune homme aux oreilles pointues et à la mèche noire ! Il se nomme Cam's !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces photos ? Il y a un doigt sur l'objectif et on ne voit même pas ses yeux !

Bon, le temps presse, nous ferons avec. Il est hors de question qu'ils restent en liberté, placardez moi tout de suite des affiches de recherches!

-C-c'est qu'il n'est pas encore répertorié, donc il n'a pas encore de prime, Amiral.

-Bien, la prime de cet inconscient s'élèvera à... »

ATCHOUUM' !

«- à tes souhaits Cam's.

-Merci Jack. »

Nous continuions notre périple, en essayant diverses expériences pour tester mon pouvoir, sans grande réussite. Nous avions vraiment tout essayé : me faire sauter du haut du mat pour voir comment j'atterrissais, courir cinq fois le tour du bateau pour savoir si j'avais pas le fruit de la transpi',

subir une attaque de guilis pour que je pleure de rire, sautiller sur un pied et se taper sur l'oreille droite pour que j'ai l'air con. Mais finalement, au bout de ses interminables supplices inutiles, nous nous étions tous assis pour respirer un coup, lorsque soudainement, Pep's planta un couteau de cuisine dans mon dos, qui transperça mon abdomen sans faire couler une seule goutte de sang.

«-Pep's ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demandais-je apeuré.

-Aha ! Ton pouvoir fonctionne lorsqu'un objet traverse ton corps !

-Tout comme les balles lors de l'attaque de la Marine.

-Précisément, Jack !»

Il ressorti aussitôt la lame, à l'endroit où ma peau se régénéra instantanément. Pep's goûta le liquide qui perlait sur le couteau, avant de faire une mine étonnée, puis de me regarder avec son large sourire.

«-En fait, t'es l'homme-vodka.

-D-De quoi ?»

Ma vision commençait à se troubler et je perdis peu à peu l'équilibre. Jack goutta à son tour.

«-Ah, moi j'ai Malibu citron vert.

- Vas-y Jack, lèche le liquide sur ma lame... Fit Pep's.

-C'est pas possible ! J'ai mangé le .. fruit de l'alcool ? Mais je supporte pas l'alcool moi !» Dis-je en sentant mon corps tanguer sérieusement. Le noir obstrua totalement ma vue, puis je fini par m'évanouir dans les bras de mon capitaine.

Par pitié Jack. Protège moi.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, chapitre un peu court comme je l'ai annoncé plus haut, mais n'ayez crainte ! Le prochaine chapitre sera plus complet ! Enfin, je l'espère…

Vous voulez de l'action ? /Ouaiiis !/ Vous voulez du trop-mignion-trop-chou ? /Ouaiiis !/ Vous voulez du Pep's en chaleur ? /... euh Ouaiiis !/ Vous voulez du titre de chapitre mélodieusement nian ? /Mais ouaiiis !/  
Alors rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour le nouveau chapitre !

Merci encore !


	8. Chapitre 8

Désolé pour ce retard d'à peut près deux semaines, je suis partie en vacances, sans internet, vous savez ce que c'est...  
Bref, je vous présente ce nouveau chapitre que j'avais très envie de poster, (pour ça qu'il sort un jeudi) et sachez qu'à partir de maintenant je vais laisser un délais un peu plus long entre les parutions de chapitres, toujours les Dimanches, mais je me laisse deux semaines maximum pour les poster. Si jamais j'ai terminé un chapitre avant ces deux semaines, je le posterais le dimanche de la première. C'est pas intéressant,je sais … donc tout de suite je vais répondre aux deux reviews anonymes que j'ai reçu avec grand plaisir, et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre !

Merci encore de suivre One Yaoi !:D

* * *

harya : Merci ! Ravie que ça t'ai fait autant rire !

Et pour le temps, en fait j'ai un correcteur open office qui déconne et qui aime pas le passé simple... Il m'en veut !

Guest : Arrête, j'suis ému là … tu chantes si bien … D :

Permet-moi de te lancer ces quelques pétales de roses ! * lance, mais le vent les emporte *

Eum … Permet-moi de t'applaudir ! Et surtout je te remercie ! J'ai fait en sorte qu'on crois que c'était se fruit là, mais il n'y a que toi pour y avoir pensé visiblement, hum hum, jeune canaillou.

Tu verras par toi même si Pep's en a profité !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Perdu dans les bois mystérieux.

(Nda : N'oubliez pas de vous chauffer la voix, c'est important.)

«-Où est-ce que j'me suis encore paumé … ? »

Je me réveillais brusquement, au beau milieu d'une forêt sombre et brumeuse. Je m'étais visiblement évanoui une fois de plus, et je ne me souvenais pas avoir atterri ici par mes propres moyens. D'ailleurs, mon seul souvenir était d'avoir fini dans les bras de Pep's juste avant de perdre connaissance. Rien que le fait d'y penser me donnais de sacrés frissons. J'espérais simplement qu'il n'ai pas profité une fois de plus de mon état. Si jamais il avait osé, je l'aurais … je l'aurais …

POURQUOI J'AI PLUS MON SHORT ?! pensais-je avec effroi. Jack, je comptais sur toi !

Enfin...En parlant d'eux, je n'avais aucune idée d'où ils se trouvaient.

Je parti alors à leur recherche, perdu, en caleçon, mais confiant. Cette atmosphère me disait étrangement quelque chose : les ricanements terrifiants, le vent qui sifflait entre les carcasses des arbres morts, les bruits de feuillages qui semblaient me suivre à chacun de mes pas. Non, je n'étais pas du genre à avoir peur de ses choses là, j'avais rarement peur d'ailleurs, je dirais même que je n'ai jamais p-

« -Bouh.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !»

Non je n'ai pas eu peur j'ai juste été surpris ! En même temps, il a fallu que je tombe sur le plus farceur des inexpressifs amnésiques ! Il avait surgit d'un arbre, suspendu a une branche, la tête à l'envers et les bras croisés. C'est un grand malade, pensais-je. Il m'avait tout de même retrouvé, c'était déjà ça. Après m'être remis des mes émotions, et mon camarade descendu de son perchoir, je lui demanda quelques explications :

«-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Et pourquoi Pep's n'est-il pas avec toi ?

-En fait... »

Quarante minutes plus tard.

«- … Ah oui ça y est, je me souviens.

-C'est pas trop tôt !

-Après que tu ais encore une fois perdu connaissance, le navire s'est retrouvé encerclé dans une brume épaisse et puis on a heurté cette île. Tu t'es réveillé et tu nous tournais autour en dansant et en nous donnant des pichenettes dans la nuque. J'ai eu mal, je crois.

-Oui, bon, bref.

-T'as sauté du Crown sans qu'on ai eu le temps de réagir, t'as jeté ton short à Pep's en cadeau d'adieu, puis tu es partis dans cette forêt.

-Mais qu'ai-je fait...

-On s'est mit a ta poursuite, en sautillant main dans la main je crois, et dès que Pep's à vu des araignées il s'est mis à détaler en criant. Depuis je l'ai plus revu, et plus tard je suis tombé sur toi.

-Donc lorsque j'étais inconscient, il n'a pas eu le temps de...

-Non. »

La meilleure nouvelle de la journée je crois bien ! Pensais-je en soufflant de soulagement.

«-Et pour le log pose, tu sais combien de temps il faut pour le recharger ? Bien qu'on ne l'ai pas vraiment suivi jusque là …

-Non. En fait il n'a pas réagit en arrivant sur l'île. Et … c'est toi le navigateur au fait, tu ferais mieux de le prendre. »

Jack me tendis l'objet, puis je m'en équipa en l'accrochant autour de mon poignet.

Tu parles d'un navigateur, je ne savais même pas qu'on s'approchait d'une île …Honnêtement, à quoi est-ce que je pouvais bien servir dans l'équipage ? Je faisais brûler tous mes plats, je n'avais aucune connaissance en navigation, j'étais incapable de manier une arme, j'étais condamné à être une enclume pour le restant de ma vie, je m'évanouissais à chaque utilisation de mon pouvoir, même involontairement, et surtout je n'avais aucune idée de comment l'utiliser. C'était bien ma veine de tomber sur ce fruit là. Pep's et Jack eux, se débrouillaient incroyablement bien au combat comparé à moi ...

Avaient-ils vraiment besoin de quelqu'un comme moi ? … Quelqu'un pense t-il a moi dans mon monde, ma famille ?

« -Je trouve qu'il te va bien au teint, ce Log.

-Merci Jack... Heum, dis, est-ce que ta famille te manque ?

-Pour l'instant, ma nouvelle famille c'est vous. Peut importe si Pauly me manque, et si je ne rentre pas chez moi. Je sais qu'un jour je le reverrais. Je profite de cette aventure, et je sais que je n'ai rien à regretter.

-Jack... » Dis-je, légèrement ému.

Il avait raison, je reverrais certainement ma famille un jour moi aussi. Je ne devais plus y penser. Et puis Pep's avait bien dit que je serais utile à l'équipage avec tout ce que je connais sur leur monde et leur histoire. Alors... J'avais ma place ici. Et il n'était plus question de faire marche arrière. Pensais-je en serrant les poings.

Nous continuions d'avancer dans les bois, cherchant un moyen de rejoindre Pep's, ou au moins le navire. Je repensais aux descriptions de Jack : leur arrivée dans une brume épaisse, le log pose qui ne réagissait pas, ... les pichenettes, tout ça me rappelais quelque chose. Se pourrait-il que nous soyons à-

«KYAAAAAAAAA ! »

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par un cri venu du fond de la foret. Une ombre couru alors dans notre direction, et Jack sauta dans mes bras de peur de se faire piétiner. Aucun doute possible, c'était bien notre capitaine pour monter autant dans les aigus. Il traça droit devant lui sans nous remarquer, avant que je l'attrape par le dos de sa veste. Il fit un subtil dérapage foiré puis s'écrasa lamentablement contre le sol.

«Eh, l'hystérique, on peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? » Dis-je, toujours en caleçon avec Jack dans les bras. Il se releva, nous observa, puis sa mine apeurée se transforma bien vite en un visage bien plus familier pour nous deux.

«-Ohh, je vois que vous avez déjà commencé de vous amuser sans moi … Mais continuez je vous prie ! C'est pas le meilleur lieu pour ce genre de choses, avec les zombies qui traînent un peu partout, mais faites vos petits câlins ce n'est pas bien grave !

-Des Zombies ? Dis-je, étonné.

-Ils m'ont flanqué une de ses frousses à l'instant …mais apparemment je les ai semés. Ils disaient qu'on avait fait du mal à leur chef, j'y comprenais rien. Ouh que j'aime pas les zombies, ils sont méchants. J'ai eu peur. »

Jack tendis les bras vers Pep's en signe d'invitation de câlin, et celui-ci se précipita en me sautant dessus.

«Nan mais ça va pas être possible là ! Je peux pas vous porter tous les deux ! Pep's !»

Je senti mes jambes fléchir dangereusement, puis notre pyramide improvisée s'écroula dans un petit nuage de fumée au milieux du chemin. Quels gamins ces deux là. Enfin, au moins cette petite cascade avait eu le don de nous faire rire un bon coup. Même si le terme ''rire'' pour Jack était un bien grand mot...

Après s'être relevés, récupéré mon short des bras de Pep's, et mis en route, je m'empressa de leur faire part de ma théorie :

«-Au fait, d'après mes souvenirs et ce qu'à pu me raconter Jack, il serait fort probable que nous nous trouvions sur un navire gigantesque appelé ''Thriller Bark'', dans le Triangle de Florian. Mais pour en être sûr, il aurait fallu que notre position aie été signalée par un sorte de fusée sortie d'un baril avant notre arrivée.

-Ouais, j'en ai entendu parler. Dit Jack.

-Mais on a vu un baril passer, je m'en souviens ! Ajouta Pep's.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

-Ben … il est passé … Dit Jack.

-Ouais, on l'a regardé. C'était sympa ! Fit Pep's.

-Pep's, t'es sûr que tu ne l'as pas touché ?

-Hu hu hu, bon d'accord. Je l'ai défoncé avec mon bazooka en fait. Et il a explosé !

-Comme c'est étonnant. Bon, tout s'explique, et on va pouvoir repartir vite fait d'ici. Répondis-je.

-Euh, Cam's. Attention tu … devant … par terre...

-Jack, tu peux pas tout oublier au point de ne pas dire tous tes mots dans phrase ! »

Je trébucha au même moment sur une étrange boule verte non-indentifée, et m'étala de tout mon long. Je ne ferais de rapprochement entre moi et une chipolatas à ce moment là.

«-Je te l'avais dit.

-Ouais, il te l'avais dit.

-Ça suffit vous deux ! »

Je me releva, puis pris ladite boule afin de l'examiner. C'était poilu, c'était gris et vert, ça avait des moustaches, deux grandes oreilles et une longue queue. Sûrement un gros rat irradié, pensais-je.

Pep's et Jack s'approchèrent timidement en s'extasiant sur ma trouvaille.

« - Elle est trop mignonne cette bestiole, mais lache ça, tu sais pas où ça à traîné. Fis Jack.

-Coucou toiiiiii ! Oh, qu'est-ce que t'es chou ! C'est quoi ton petit noooom ? Tu t'es perduuu ?

-C'est vrai qu'il est un peu craquant …tiens, il va nous servir, je sais plus où j'ai vu ça mais les rats ça mène toujours à la sortie ! Dis-je.

-Bonne idée Cam's ! C'est clair comme pierre qui roule ! Dit Pep's.

-C'est pas ça l'expression.

-Ouais, la souris à raison. Fis Jack.

-QUOIIIIIII ? Dirent Pep's et moi à l'unisson.

-Le rat peut parler ? Dis-je.

-C'est toi le rat ! Sale elfe !

-Insulte pas mon espèce, la marmotte !

-Il paaaaaaarle ! Cria Pep's en agitant les bras en l'air.

-Dis-nous qui tu es. Dit Jack. »

Je lâcha le rat, puis après un toussotement il déclara :

«Je m'appelle Toki. … Toki Walky. »

Fin du Chapitre 8.


	9. Chapitre 9

Bien le bonjour les enfants ! Après ses deux longues semaines d'attente, et ce petit jour de retard, ainsi que toutes vos gentilles reviews, je suis très heureuse de vous proposer ce nouveau chapitre !

Meri encore pour votre soutient, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et ça me donne envie de continuer, encore et toujours ! Alors encore Merci !

(En plus on a dépassé la barre des 23 reviews, ce nombre symbolique, la fièrté de Pep's, sisi je vous assure …)

Bonne lecture ! :B

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Une Souris verte...

(Nda : Je vous oblige chanter le titre en faisant du Air-Guitar. Et en faisant genre vous avez un micro. C'est notre petit rituel sacré...)

Bon. Mettons les choses au point. Nous parlions à une souris, qui devait s'être un peu trop baignée dans le lac radioactif vu ses couleurs douteuses, avec une fâcheuse tendance à me traiter de tous les noms, et, qui plus est...

«-Toki Walky ? C'est quoi ce nom trop naze?! Bwahahaha !

-J'y peut rien ! Mes parents avaient un sens de l'humour pourrit ! »

Avec un nom relativement con.

Voyant la bestiole indignée par notre fou-rire collectif (Sauf Jack. Jack ne rit jamais.), Pep's prit la souris dans ses bras et s'assît, en nous en invitant à faire de même. J'observai attentivement l'animal, me demandant d'où il tenait son don de parole. Tout en émettant mentalement quelques hypothèses, je remarqua ses yeux d'un vert vif , avec une pupille bien dessinée, qui rappelais vraiment ceux d'un humain. Son corps était d'un gris pâle son ventre ainsi que ses pattes arrières étaient plus foncées. Ses moustaches et ses oreilles étaient vertes, ainsi que son front jusqu'à une limite tracée horizontalement qui avait presque une allure de bonnet. Il portait une boucle d'oreille dorée à l'oreille gauche, et un ruban vert entouré sur la queue. Je m'aperçus qu'il était également muni d'une sacoche en forme de tonneau, raccroché par une ceinture, dans lequel se trouvait une quantité effroyable de fromage.

Déjà que je n'avais jamais vu une robe pareil chez une souris, j'étais un peu perplexe sur son look.

Comment Pep's faisait-il pour caresser et lui faire autant de câlins à cette … chose ?

Jack quant à lui semblait pensif. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais, vu qu'on ne devine jamais le moindre signe de sentiment ou d'expression...

Il se tourna vers Toki, puis demanda :

« -Dis moi Toki, pourquoi est-ce qu'une petite souris comme toi se promène au milieu de cette forêt flippante ?

-On va dire que je vagabonde un peu, je n'ai pas vraiment de maison donc je traîne dans ces bois. Par contre, je pense qu'il te faut des lunettes car je suis loin d'être une souris...

-T'es un mulot ? Fis-je

-Un campagnol ? Fit Pep's

-Une marmotte ? Ajouta Jack

-Un lapin ?

-Un chevreuil ?

-Un arbre ?

-Une carotte magique ?

-ÇA SUFFIIIT ! Cria Toki en sautant des bras de Pep's. Vous êtes miro ou quoi ? Je suis un humain comme vous !»

Incompréhension totale … puis gros fou-rire général le retour.

«-Tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus souris pour nous, tu sais ? Dit Jack.

-Attends ! Fis Pep's. J'ai un petit miroir sur moi, regarde toi et dis-nous ce que tu vois !

-J'veux même pas savoir d'où tu sors ça … Dis-je.»

Toki pris quelques instants pour se regarder puis nous lança un regard méprisant soulignant le fait qu'il pensait qu'on le prenait pour un idiot. Il soupira, puis déclara :

«-Grrr, depuis que l'autre m'a tripoté il y a je sais plus combien d'années, tout le monde à l'impression que je ressemble à un rongeur. Pourtant j'ai rien d'une souris !

-Hooo, non, rien du touuut... Lui répondis-je.

-Toi je t'ai pas sonné le Serial Killer !

-Tu parles de qui quand tu dis ''l'autre'' ? Demanda Pep's.

-C'est l'homme que je déteste le plus au monde ! Un vieux fou qui m'a kidnappé il y a de ça 15 ans. Il a fait des sortes d'expériences chirurgicales avec mon corps, et pensant qu'il avait raté son opération, il m'a gardé des années durant dans une chambre froide où se trouvait d'autres cadavres. Il ne savait pas que j'étais vivant, et j'ai dû me coltiner la vielle odeur de viande avariée pendant tout ce temps. Le jour où j'ai enfin réussi à m'enfuir, j'ai atterri sur cette île et j'ai dû me débrouiller pour ne pas me faire dévorer par tous les zombies qui peuplent cette forêt. Je sais qu'il est toujours ici, je ne sais pas où, mais il doit faire encore d'autres expériences avec des innocents...

-Ohh, pauvre Toki ! Comme tu as dû souffrir ! Fis Pep's en le câlinant et pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Dis, le rat, si c'est bien le même homme qui fait des expériences sur les corps inertes pour en faire une armée de Zombies ici, je pense que je le connais.

-Ah oui, face d'elfe, tu penses ?

-Oui, la souris verte, je pense qu'il s'agît du... ''Docteur Hogback''.

-C'est son nom ! Exhibitionniste. C'est lui ! Comment est-ce que tu le connais ?

-Hum, tronche de mulot,ce serait un peu long à t'expliquer …»

Maintenant que j'y pense, si Hogback était toujours présent à Thriller Bark, et que les zombies soient encore ici, cela voudrait dire que l'équipage de Luffy ne serait pas encore passé pour battre Moria et son armée. Et si je me réfère à notre départ, il n'y a aucun indice qui nous permet de savoir si ils étaient bien à Water Seven avec nous. A moins que, hum … tous les artisans rassemblés sur un seul chantier, pas de trace de Kalifa l'ancienne secrétaire d'Iceburg, et son retard juste avant notre départ … Il est possible j'ai rencontré Pep's pendant la période de la construction du Thousand Sunny, le nouveau navire de leur équipage ! On ne s'est rendu compte de rien !

Par contre, de Water Seven à Thriller Bark, ils ont dû mettre à peut près 5 jours… Je sais qu'il sont restés une semaine là bas, et comme nous sommes partis environs 2 jours avant eux, nous avons donc mis … 1 JOUR POUR VENIR ICI ? WHAT THE …. bon, bon. Je suis vraiment une bille en navigation, ça c'est certain.

Pendant que j'étais perdu dans mes réflexions, Jack et Pep's continuaient de questionner Toki.

«-...Et pourquoi t'adore le fromage ? Demanda Jack

-Aucune idée, j'aime bien ça c'est tout.

-Et pourquoi t'es jamais parti d'ici ?

-Je n'en ai simplement jamais eu l'occasion.

-Et ta quel âge ?

-Pour simplifier et pour vous donner raison, je vais dire 41 années-souris. Mais je ne suis pas une souris.

-Et ton anniversaire ?

-Le vingt-sept Décembre.

-Et tu sais faire quoi ?

-Eh bien je suis assez cultivé on va dire, donc j'ai la capacité de parler quasiment toutes les langues.

-Et c'est quoi ton rêve ?

-C'est un peu personnel mais … j'aimerais rencontrer la ou le partenaire idéal. Et vivre une super vie avec cette personne.

-T'es une fille ou un mec ?

-Oh, regardez, un armée de Zombies.

-Détourne pas la conversation ! Firent les FreeHearts à l'unisson.

-Nan, nan, je vous assure ! »

Jack et Pep's se retournèrent, et leur visage se déforma au même instant. Notre capitaine sauta dans mes bras en tremblant de peur, et Jack arborait sa magnifique tête de ''What the fuck ?'' qui me laissa penser que ses expressions, quelles qu'elles soient, n'étaient visibles qu'à l'extrême, comme cette situation là. Oui, oui, un vielle armée de zombies-méchants-pas-gentils-pas-beaux sauvage venait d'apparaître. Pep's cria : «GO Jack ! Attaque ''Forget Chop'' !» Certes, ce fut un super nom d'attaque.

Les zombies s'arrêtèrent un instant, puis un déclara :

«Je le reconnais ! C'est lui ! C'est celui avec la mèche devant l'oeil qui a filé une raclée à Maître Absalom !»

Tout le monde me fixa, sans un bruit. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais encore foutu quand j'étais soul …j'ai carrément tabassé le chef des armées de Zombies ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir, que l'armée qui se dressait devant nous me pris en chasse avec des hurlements bestiaux. Mais au même moment, Toki s'avança devant nous et tendit sa patte pour arrêter le troupeau, ce qu'il fit. La bestiole nous fit un regard confiant du genre ''Je m'en occupe.'' puis se retourna. Il plaça ses pattes en arrière, signifiant qu'il allait préparer une puissante attaque. Tous les Zombies-méchants-pas-gentils reculèrent d'appréhension, et nous trois étions très intrigués. Toki allait nous sauver ? Il possèdait un grand pouvoir qui..

«Fromages-dans-vos-faaaaaaaaces !»

Ah non, en fait non. Il venait juste de balancer deux ou trois pauvres camemberts au milieu du chemin. La loose.

L'armée de morts-vivants ne s'attarda pas à ce détail et fonça encore une fois dans ma direction. Un des Zombies attrapa le rongeur au passage et commença à lui dévorer le visage. Là, ça devenait sérieux. Pep's cria le nom de Toki et je pris le partit d'aller exploser la face au Zombie en question. Jack réceptionna la souris et se réfugia plus loin pour nettoyer sa blessure, en affirmant que son pouvoir n'aurait aucun effet sur eux, tandis que Pep's couru vers moi pour m'aider à les battre. Je l'arrêta :

«- Pep's, va au secours de Toki. C'est moi qu'il veulent.

-Cam's, je veux t'aid-

-Ecoute moi Pep's ! C'est évident que tu veuilles prendre la boule de poil dans l'équipage. Alors en tant que futur membre, il est hors de question qu'on prenne le risque de le perde maintenant. Va aider Jack il en aura besoin, je sais comment battre ces foutus Zombies, fais moi confiance. Dis-je, en les retenant d'attaquer mon capitaine. »

Je vis à ce moment là dans ses yeux roses, sa pupille si singulière en forme de cœur se mettre à battre, et sa petite mèche de cheveux qui dépassait, prendre la même forme. Il acquiesça en me lançant un léger sourire, puis couru vers Jack qui s'afferait à soigner Toki.

Je repoussa d'un geste vif tous les morts-vivants, et lui demanda :

«-Qu'est-ce que tu vas pouvoir faire pour lui Jack ?

-Pas grand chose, mon pouvoir peut faire oublier la douleur au corps, et parfois les petites séquelles, mais la blessure et trop profonde pour que je puisse la guérir totalement.

-On fera avec ! Lui répondis-je.»

Sans réfléchir, je lança mon pouvoir en plus grande quantité possible pour pouvoir assommer l'armée un petit instant. Un des Zombies-méchants-pas-gentils goûta le liquide et s'exclama :

«-Eh les mecs, c'est de l'alcool ! Ça faisait longtemps ! … Pourvus qu'il ai pas de de feu avec lui !

-Nan, j'en ai pas..

-... On craint rien, on peut le bouffer ! »

Mais je suis un abrutit fini ou quoi, moi ?

Je me mis à courir pour leur échapper, lançant des bout de bois pour faire diversion, ce qui n'était pas très efficace, et surtout je réfléchissais au moyen de les vaincre. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux et on risquait tous d'y passer, mais il y avait quand même une chance. C'était pourtant simple, comme ils étaient animés par un pouvoir de fruit du démon, celui de Moria, il suffisait de leur faire avaler une portion de sel pour qu'il soient purifiés. Encore fallait-il en trouver … Le temps pressait, je commençais à perdre l'équilibre à cause de mon pouvoir. Je cria à Pep's de me trouver du sel, et il se mit à chercher partout autour de lui, un peu dubitatif. Le groupe de Zombies commença a m'encercler, et se rapprocha d'avantage du reste de l'équipage. Ma vision se floutait et la chaleur envahissait mon corps de toutes parts. Je restais pourtant debout, en envoyant la sauce sur tous mes assaillants, luttant de toutes mes forces pour ne pas céder jusqu'à ce que Pep's me donne une poignée de petits grains blancs au creux de la main que je lança instantanément sur les Zombies en basculant en arrière, chutant une fois de plus aux creux des bras de mon capitaine.

Faites qu'à mon réveil tous le monde aille bien. Y compris mon derrière.

Fin du Chapitre 9


	10. Chapitre 10

L'auteure s'excuse platement, à quatre pattes, par terre, piétinée par ses amies revieweuses, a cause de son retard monstrueux... Hum, pour ma défense j'avais deux cosplays sur le feu et une rentrée à préparer ! Comment ça ''Rien a battre, One Yaoi passe avant'' ? Bon, bon, très bien. Pour la peine ce chapitre sera légèrement plus long, un peu plus travaillé que les précédents, et un nouveau paraîtra certainement plus tôt que vous ne le pensez ! (Oui, c'est fini les dates exactes et les vielles promesses, pardonnez moi, c'est trop difficile …)

L'auteure, à l'agonie, s'excuse encore plus platement, et vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : THROW THE CHEESE.

(Nda : Oui, pour ceux qui connaissent il s'agit bien d'un passage culte d'un AsdfMovie ! Je vous invite donc a gueuler cette phrase en balançant du fromage sur vos ennemis ! Pour une fois qu'un titre à l'air trop cool, faut forcément qu'il soit de quelqu'un d'autre, franchement, je vous jure …)

Une nuit passa.

Le soleil pointait le bout de son nez à travers la petite fenêtre de ma chambre, laissant entrapercevoir le visage du brun qui se trouvait devant moi. C'était l'une des rares fois que je pouvais le voir aussi calme et sans expression malsaine. Les yeux simplement fermés, la bouche entrouverte, quelques mèches de cheveux qui barraient naturellement son visage pâle, et ses oreilles apparentes tendues en arrière. Il semblait inoffensif, à ce moment là. Et même... attirant, d'une certaine façon. Il encadrait son oreiller à l'aide de son bras gauche, le second plus près de son torse dénudé, et la couverture posée nonchalamment sur ses flancs qui me laissait entrevoir le début de ses hanches.

Je venais de me rendre compte à cet instant que cela faisait plus de vingts minutes que l'observais de haut en bas sans jamais détourner le regard. Et, après une longue et intense réflexion matinale, je compris par la même occasion que Pep's, oui oui le seul et l'unique, se trouvait face à moi, dans mon propre lit, dans ma propre chambre, et occupait toutes mes propres pensées. Enfin, je pense que le mot propre ne doit plus être vraiment d'actualité.

Je tentais de sortir de mon esprit toutes les images qui se pressaient aux portes «Souvenirs de la veille» et «Profonds doutes» du couloir «Pep's est-t'il passé à l'action ?». Mon pauvre cerveau était déjà au bord de l'implosion lorsque je croisa le regard de Pep's, totalement réveillé. Je me perdis quelques instants dans ses yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur rosée peu naturelle, et mon corps se figeât instantanément. Je senti tous mes muscles se décontracter, puis une certaine sorte d'excitation m'envahir peu a peu. Tout semblait disparaître autour de moi, se changeant en une aura sombre qui ne laissait que nos deux corps visibles. Les lèvres de mon capitaine m'apparurent alors bien plus alléchantes que d'habitude, comme une sorte d'attraction indéfectible qui s'ajoutait à une indescriptible envie de presser mon corps contre le sien. Je tendis mes mains pour les poser sur son torse chaud, créant un frisson exquis dû à la température, et je me senti pris d'un violent rougissement, haletant malgré moi. Je me surpris même à dire son nom entre deux souffles courts...

«Pep's...»

Nos deux visages n'étaient plus qu'à une infime distance, tandis que Pep's ferma les yeux.

Puis les rouvrit.

Que venait-il de se passer, au juste ? Mon cœur battait la chamade et je regardais partout autour de moi en cherchant une explication valide. Je posa mes mains sur ma bouche pour ne plus entendre ma respiration saccadée, et Pep's approcha son front du mien, la tête posée sur son avant bras, et le bras gauche sur sa taille. Il me fixa, passant d'un œil à l'autre, puis souris tendrement, d'un air satisfait, avant de déclarer d'une voix presque sincère :

«Si c'est la première fois que tu ressens ça, cela veux dire que je n'ai jamais utilisé mon pouvoir sur toi.

C'est bien ce que tu cherchais à savoir non ? Tu as vu ce que ça faisais.»

Ses paroles relancèrent mon cœur à une allure folle, et même si ce qu'il disait s'avérait être la vérité, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir d'avoir tout de même tenté l'expérience. Je fini par décrocher mon regard, me retournant complètement, puis fit face à a une seconde personne. Attendez.

«Bouh.»

«AHHHHHHHHHH !»

Et une petite crise cardiaque de bon matin !

C'est pas dérangeant, me direz vous ? Et bien sachez que s'évanouir totalement, sans défenses aucune, dans les bras d'un capitaine douteux, et de se réveiller sans aucune explication à je ne sais combien de kilomètres de sa position précédente, dans son lit avec ce même capitaine, doublé d'un nouveau sentiment dont j'allais inévitablement devenir dépendant vu mon état, suivi d'un arrêt cardiaque qui m'a fait sauter une énième fois dans les bras de Pep's, oui, c'est PLUTOT DERANGEANT.

Je partis donc de ma chambre en jurant contre mes deux colocataires qui se tapaient mutuellement la main, choppant mon short au passage, et claquant la porte de manière à ne plus les entendre. C'était criminel de sortir un Cam's de son lit à cet heure là ! En même temps, pas question d'y retourner.

Ce qui venait de se passer était vraiment troublant (Outre le passage avec Jack.) mais j'essayais d'effacer tout ça de mon esprit. Je devais être soulagé, maintenant. Rien ne s'était ''produit'' à mon insu depuis le début de notre rencontre, entre Pep's et moi. Alors … Pourquoi, Pep's ? Pourquoi n'en as-tu jamais profité ?

Je réfléchissais tandis que j'approchais de la cuisine, dans l'idée de préparer le petit-déjeuner habituel. J'alluma les fourneaux et fit bouillir les quelques ingrédients à ma disposition.

Pourquoi m'épargnes-tu, Pep's ?

Je lâcha une cuillère à a terre à cette pensée. C'était stupide de s'attarder sur les ''choix de viol'' de mon capitaine de toute manière. Franchement, quelle idée !

Je pensais que tu ne voulais que moi.

Cette fois-ci ce fût mon poing qui heurta une casserole. C'était quoi ça, un relan de jalousie ? Hors de question de penser à ses choses là, il fallait arrêter. Le plus important était de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé la veille pour pouvoir se repérer chronologiquement, et personnellement aussi. C'était mon devoir, en tant que navigateur, et informateur, et …

_Pep's..._

«Rhaaa, sors de ma tête, bon sang !» Criais-je spontanément.

«Ah. Parce qu'en plus t'es schizophrène.» Fit une petit voix moqueuse derrière moi.

«J't'avais oublié, le rongeur. » Lui rétorquais-je.

Toki était assit à la petite table de repas improvisée. (Il faut savoir qu'on mange dans la cuisine, le salon est bien trop grand pour nous tous.) Visiblement, ça allait beaucoup mieux. Cependant, à la place de sa blessure antérieure se trouvait un cache-oeil. Je ne m'y attarda pas plus que ça, mais décida tout de même d'arracher quelques mots à ma fierté.

«C'est pas trop grave ?»

Toki, tourna sa cuillère dans son thé et fit un faible signe de tête de bas en haut.

J'acquiesça à mon tour, puis repartit dans mon activité. Le fossé entre nous était à présent un peu moins grand. Ce n'était pas mon but de me rapprocher de notre nouvelle mascotte, mais seulement de mettre les choses aux clairs concernant le fond de nos conflits. Je pense qu'on s'était compris.

Et la journée repris son cours normal, jusqu'à l'arrivée progressive du reste de l'équipage. Après s'être tous mis à table, j'apportai mes plats préparés avec amour, aussi titanesques et finement présentés les uns que les autres, presque dignes d'un grand restaurant. Ou du moins visuellement. Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi, mais à chaque repas tout le monde tirait à la courte paille pour ne pas tomber sur le poste de goûteur de l'équipage, et de se sacrifier pour endosser les crampes d'estomac et autres allers-retours aux cabinets. Mhh, oui, étrange. Vraiment étrange.  
Après que mon équipage d''ingrats aux goûts culinaires sous développés'' comme j'aimais si bien l'appeler eu fini se torde de douleur, j'exigea quelques explications. Jack, qui sirotait tranquillement son jus de tomates, se proposa.

«-Pour faire court, tu t'es évanouis et après … après ...»

Un repas plus tard.

«- … après tous les Zombies se sont évaporés en une nuée de petites ombres noires.»

- Merci Jack, c'est pas trop tôt ! » Dis-je.

« - Il n'en restait plus qu'un, qu'on a dû menacer pour qu'il nous ouvre la porte de Thriller Bark, et nous sommes partis, avec toi et Toki sur les épaules.

-D'ailleurs, pour une fois tu ne t'es pas ''réveillé'' entre deux évanouissements. Y a du progrès. » Fis remarquer Pep's.

Je tressailli un peu à l'idée que Pep's veuille me flatter. Mais ça n'étais qu'une remarque parmi tant d'autres, il fallait que j'arrête de m'affoler pour si peu.

«- On a quand même un de ses bols. Au fait, où as-tu trouvé du sel P...Capitaine?»

J'avais l'impression que dire son nom n'allait plus être aussi simple.

_Pep's..._

Mes propres paroles résonnaient encore dans ma tête. C'est pas possible de se payer autant la honte …

Il me lança un léger regard amusé, puis repris sa pose de discours habituelle, à savoir des grands gestes, un pied sur sa chaise, et les yeux voilés sous le reflet de ses lunettes.

«-J'en ai tout simplement trouvé dans le sac de nôtre Toki adoré, et nous lui devons d'ailleurs une brave chandelle.

-On dit fière chandelle. Repris Toki. Et je garde toujours de quoi relever le goût de mes délicieux fromages. Si j'avais su, j'aurais décimé cette foutu race des Zombies depuis longtemps. Alors, merci Pep's.»

-Oh, oui. Mais je t'en prie appelle moi capitaine à présent.

-Vraiment ?» Dit la bestiole en me lançant un regard haineux

«J'vais devoir me coltiner ça ? » Dirent Toki et moi au même instant.

«J'en ai bien peur. » Ajouta Jack.

« -Et oui ! C'est décidé ! A compter de ce jour, toi, Toki Walky...

«-Pfrrrrt …

-La ferme, tronche d'elfe. »

…Fera parti de notre équipage en tant que mascotte et traducteur ! »

Toki arrêta de me bouffer la main, puis se retourna vers Pep's, carrément ému.

« Pardon ? C'est vrai ? » Dit-il.

«Évidemment ! Ajouta Pep's. Et pour célébrer ça, je te décore de notre signe ! »

Pep's cousu très rapidement une croix noire sur le nouvel accessoire de Toki, puis une seconde, blanche, sur son tonneau miniature.

«Il nous a bien aidé aussi, celui là. » Déclara le capitaine.

Toki sauta dans les bras de Pep's en versant une petite larme de son seul œil émeraude encore visible, et ils s'enlacèrent tendrement, suivi de Jack qui se colla à son tour en les entourant de ses bras. La marmotte était vraiment trop sensible, pensais-je.

Mais une question me vint alors, jusque là toujours irrésolue.

«Eh, le rongeur. T'es une fille ou un mec ? »

Toki se retourna dans ma direction, prit un air blasé, tel un Jack au top de sa forme, puis parti en direction des toilettes. Apparemment, lui demander ça relèverait de sa part la même réaction que de lui faire remarquer son apparence animale.

Nous échangions immédiatement le même regard, Pep's, Jack et moi, avant de nous élancer sans aucune hésitation à sa poursuite. Comment rater une occasion pareille ?!

S'en suivie une longue journée pleine de pièges pour notre nouveau compagnon...

Cependant, à chaque fois que Toki devait choisir entre toilettes Femmes et Hommes, il se débrouillait toujours pour nous repérer et décidait que son envie lui avait passée. On avait quand même tout tenté : Embuscades, interview, goûts littéraires, des posts à tour de rôle devant les WC (même si, grâce à ma cuisine, tout le monde y allait pour d'autres envies pressentes), attaque de guillis-le-retour pour regarder furtivement si il n'y avait pas un ... heum ...Non je n'ai pas participé à ça.

Tout cela en vain. Encore un lourd mystère à découvrir. Cela dit, l''incident'' du matin avait du être en partie oublié et je me sentais à peu près comme avant vis à vis de Pep's. Même s'il restait toujours impossible de prévoir les futures ''envies'' de mon capitaine, je réprimais toujours aussi facilement ses avances, et cette situation me convenait.

Une belle journée en somme, avec en prime un soleil resplendissant, un air marin tout à fait plaisant, un ciel clair et dégagé, un Log Pose totalement à l'Ouest, un grappin sur une barrière du navire, un soirée Pizza en perspective, un …

Eh, attendez, j'ai dit grappin ?

«Eh les pirates ! Sortez de votre trou, j'ai une gentille armée qui vous attend ! Si vous vous rendez sans faire d'histoires vous aurez la vie sauve, vous avez ma parole !»

Finalement je serai bien resté au lit ce matin.


	11. Chapitre 11

Chères lectrices. Je ne pourrais jamais assez m'excuser pour mon retard aussi inadmissible qu'inexplicable. Enfin, si, en fait. C'est simplement que je privilégie les cours en ce moment.  
Mais sachez que si jamais vous aviez pensé que j'abandonnais cette fic, vous avez tout faux ! Je ne suis pas partie, mouhaha ! Hum hum. Ouuuh, des reviews !

''La fan de ma fic'' : Écoute, tout d'abord je te remercie pour ton gentil mot qui me touche vraiment. Ensuite, sache que j'aimerais beaucoup voir tes nemus, ça m'intéresserais beaucoup ! J'avais déjà planifié de faire une illustration par chapitre ou quelque chose du genre, mais je manque pas mal de temps en ce moment. Et les fanarts, ou mieux une adaptation en manga carrément, là je demande à voir ! Essaye de te créer un compte quelque part, que tu puisses me montrer tout ça !

Encore merci à toutes pour votre soutiens, je n'abandonnerais jamais cette fic, et ça c'est bien grâce à vous.

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Un nouvel ennemi ? 

_(Nda : Vraiment ? Oh mais ça mérite une super chanson ça !)_

Après avoir rassemblé tous les FreeHearts sur le pont, nous nous penchions tous les quatre à la rambarde du bateau avec la même expression de levage de sourcil nonchalante, afin de découvrir notre interlocuteur. A notre grande surprise, aucun insigne bleu dessiné sur sa voile, ni aucune troupe d'homme armés de fusils en vue. Seul un homme, au milieu de boîtes de conserves colorées nous regardait d'un air ravi, un porte-voix à la main accroché sur une espèce de sceptre. Il avait une allure de duc-de-jenesaisquoi, une sorte de papy aux cheveux gris balayés en pétard sur les côtés, coiffé d'un chapeau haut de forme noir, d'une veste de la renaissance avec un jabot blanc, et ce même motif, qui revenait sur presque chacun de ses vêtements … une sorte de rond noir avec une queue...

« Une apostrophe ? » Fis-je. «Ouaip, on dirait bien » ajouta Jack. «A moins que ce soit... » Poursuivi Toki. «Je vote pour l'apostrophe. » Conclua Pep's.

en question, visiblement intrigué par nos messes basses du haut de notre imposant navire, nous teint à peu près ce langage, de son ''pseudo'' accent allemand:

«Pas la peine de vous affoler voyons. Je ne vous ferais aucun mal ! Descendez simplement, tous autant que vous … tous les quatre, et tout ira bien !»

«Euh, déjà t'es qui, vieux ? » Firent en chœur les FreeHearts.

«JE NE SUIS PAS … Très bien je me présente : Van der Virgule, Chasseur de pirate. Je comptais vous laisser la vie sauve jusqu'à votre incarcération mais je... »

« Ha, HA ! Van der Virgule, comme on se retrouve. » Déclara Pep's, un pied sur la rambarde.

Tout le monde le regarda, ébahi, (sauf Jack, Jack n'est pas ébahi).

« Pep's... tu le connais ? » Lui demandais-je

Il se remit debout, les mains dans les poches. «Non. Mais j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça. »

Après un bon gros taquet dans la nuque, depuis le temps que ça me démangeai, Pep's repris :

«-Il est hors de question qu'on se rende ! Tu peux toujours courir papy !

-Et d'ailleurs t'avais parlé d'une armée, on peut savoir pourquoi où elle est ? » fit-Toki.

Van der Virgule fronça les sourcils mais resta relativement calme. Il monta sur une sorte de piédestal, au milieu de tous ses petits blocs parsemés sur son navire. Un bruit de moteur se mit en marche et sa petite passerelle se mit à s'élever dans les airs en tournant, jusqu'à arriver à notre hauteur.

«-Pas trop le tournis, casse-noisette ? Fis-je.

-Wow, de près il fait encore plus vieux. Fit Toki.

-Tsss. Je vais vous laisser une dernière chance. Soit vous grimpez bien gentillement sur mon navire, soit vous allez vraiment tâter de mon armée. »

J'attendis une réponse de la part de mon capitaine, mais à mon -faux- grand étonnement, je ne vis que son habituel regard lubrique accompagné de son filet de bave et de ...OH NON JACK. Jack aussi avait ce regard. Non, pas toi Jack. Tu étais si pur et innocent... enfin je croyais...

«Bon, on fait quoi de Van der Apostrophe ?» Dis-je, pour les sortir de leur grand moment de matage.

«-Ça serait dommage d'abîmer ça, n'est-ce pas Jack ? Fit Pep's, en s'essuyant la bouche.

-Oh que oui, capitaine.

-C'est Van der Virgule ! Ajouta l'homme en question.

Et je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ?!

-Euh, vaut mieux ne pas savoir. Dis-je.

-De près ça ressemble encore plus a une apostrophe. Fit Toki.

-C'est une VIRGULE. Et puis, de toute manière, outre votre prime vous ne risquez pas de m'intéresser...

-Ohhh. Firent Pep's et Jack en partant bouder.

-C-Ce que j'aime c'est … c'est …. les moustaches... j'adore les moustaches ...

-Oui, oui. Et le cuir aussi peut-être ? Ajoutai-je.

-Pourquoi t'en as pas alors ? Demanda la marmotte.

-Je suis imberbe... mais PEUT-IMPORTE. Je ne suis pas là pour taper la causette pendant que mes petits bébés n'attendent que de me rejoindre!

-Tes … quoi ? Fis-je. »

Van der Virgule pressa un bouton au bout de son sceptre avec une forme d'apos … virg ...oh je ne sais plus. Et aussitôt une centaine de grappins apparue sur notre rambarde. Notre pont fût bien vite assailli par de petits robots carrés-rectangles-colorés-aux-bras-foreuses.

Van der Machin s'invita sur notre navire d'un air triomphant, puis ajouta :

«Je vous présente mon armée, conçue par mes soins. Avec mini-missiles intégrés et bras rotatifs ! Disponible en plusieurs coloris. »

C'était donc ça les boîtes de conserves ...On va encore devoir se battre ?! pensais-je.

Notre capitaine pris Toki dans ses bras tandis que nous nous retrouvions encerclés dos à dos par l'armée de robot. Pep's dégaina son bazooka sorti d'on ne sait-où, je me préparais également à utiliser mon pouvoir, le rongeur commença a se faire une fondue, et Jack mit ses mitaines. Et quand Jack met ses mitaines, croyez-moi c'est que ça va chier.

« Eh le vieux! Crais-je.

-C'est pas parce que j'ai les cheveux gris que je suis vieux !

-Range tes Powers rangers, surtout le rose là, sinon Pep's va plus se sentir.

-Oh mon dieu laissez-le moi ! Cria Pep's en courant dans tous les sens.

-Sa couleur préféré c'est Rose ou Arc-en-ciel? Fit Toki.

-Oh, je suis là hein ! » Dit Van der Bidule. «VIRGULE » Oui, bon, pardon. « Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir faire les malins face à moi? Attendez que … IAARGH !

Jack venait de sortir notre botte secrète en plein dans les jambes de notre invité, à savoir, le terrible coup de la saucisse. Nous nous regardions tous un par un, puis, la même idée en tête, nous nous élancions également à terre en roulant sur nous même, dans les règles de l'art.

Tous les robots, apparemment impuissants face à une telle vitesse, se mirent à imiter notre sport national. Sauf qu'eux ils étaient carrés.

Et c'est ainsi que le Pika-Crown se transforma en barbecue.

Van der Virgule, visiblement agacé, se releva entre deux passages de merguez, puis frappa le sol d'un grand coup de son bâton, qui fît s'arrêter net toute l'armée.

«Vous ne me laissez pas le choix...» Fit-il, le plus sérieusement du monde. Nous nous relevions aussitôt puis nous reculions quelque peu d'appréhension.

Van der Virgule pressa un second bouton sur son sceptre, puis une partie de son armée se mit à se rassembler en un imposant tas de blocs. Deux lumières apparurent, puis le tas ce révéla être un énorme robot foreur.

«-Eh bien, ça c'est du Rubicube. Fis-je.

-Comment est-ce qu'on va battre ce machin ? Demanda Toki.

-Mon pouvoir est inutile sur les robots. Dit Jack.

-Et moi donc … Continua Pep's. »

Nous nous concertions tandis que l'imposant Mecha se dressa devant nous. Inutile de traîner plus longtemps, Pep's et Jack partirent d'un côté, Toki et moi de l'autre. Notre capitaine nous demanda de nous concentrer sur le robot tandis qu'ils s'occuperaient de Vdv. Enfin un peu d'action, me dis-je en souriant.

Le reste de l'armée se mit à nous poursuivre sous une pluie de mini-missiles que nous tentions difficilement d'éviter. Contraint et forcé, je du me résoudre à prendre sur mon épaule la seule chose qui puisse me faire régurgiter mon repas, sans avoir pris de repas. Je balança la dite belette sur nos assaillants qui se changea en une parfaite boule de bowling. Enfin utile à quelque chose celui-là.

J'en profita pour créer un mini ras-de-marrée de Vodka en direction du méga robot, qui en retour envoya trois de missiles-foreuses à têtes chercheuses. Jamais je ne m'aurais cru capable de courir aussi vite …

Du côté des deux autres tarés de l'équipage, Jack tentait tant bien que mal de contrer astucieusement tous les projectiles en utilisant les robots en eux même comme bouclier, tandis que Pep's, toujours aussi délicat, poutrait la face des ses ennemis à l'aide de son bazooka, riant de manière atrocement sadique. Pour changer.

Ils commençaient tout de même à se rapprocher de Van der Virgule, qui lui ne bougeait pas d'un pas depuis le début des hostilités. Il se contentait d'apprécier le spectacle en retrait, agitant son sceptre de temps à autre, tantôt souriant, tantôt neutre, mais toujours les sourcils froncés. Aussi louche qu'un Jack au réveil, ce type. Pensais-je.

Je me reconcentra sur ma principale cible, à savoir papa robot, puis me lança dans une opération commando récupération de rongeur, qui se solda par une morsure à la main droite suivi d'un stage comme apprenti boulet de canon pour Toki, bien vite récupéré par Jack qui nous fit une magnifique démonstration de Home-run dans la tête du maxi mécha.

«Ouuups. » Firent Jack et moi, faussement convaincus.

«Je vous garantit que vous allez me payer ça tous les deux ! » Nous cria le mulot kamikaze.

Le grand robot s'arrêta quelques instants entre ses séries de missiles, apparemment déboussolé par le choc. Je saisis l'occasion pour prendre un dernier risque et lâcher une déferlante de liqueur framboise dans ses membres inférieurs, ce qui lui fit aussitôt perdre l'équilibre. Van der Virgule tiquât -pour la première fois- et ordonna a toute son armée de se concentrer uniquement sur moi. Manquait plus que ça, pensais-je. Je commençais déjà à sentir les effets secondaires de mon pouvoir qui me troublaient la vue, mais il fallait avouer que j'acquérais un peu d'endurance. Enfin ne parlons pas trop vite, je sens que je vais encore m'évanouir dans les doux bras d'un pikachu en chaleur... Pensais-je tout en glissant aisément sur le sol du bateau devenu une gigantesque flaque, poussant une important partie de l'armée à la flotte. Puis j'eus une idée. Oui, oui, ça m'arrive. Pourquoi tout simplement ne pas les court-circuiter !?

J'attrapa aussitôt un des cordages du crown, fit un nœud autour de ma taille, puis couru sur la rambarde dans un angle qui me permis de faire le tour du mât sans toucher le sol.

J'aspergea la totalité de l'armée, me prenant quelques éclats de foreuses-missiles au passage, ce qui eu pour effet de me prendre la barre transversale de la grand voile en pleine face. Il va falloir que j'apprenne à me changer en alcool au bon moment pensais-je.

Un grésillement atroce ce fit entendre et la quasi totalité des robots se mirent à exploser de tous les côtés. J'atterissa lamentablement en bas du mât, la tête la première dans une sorte de condiment nauséabond, qui me rappela …Ok. Fromage. «Kihihi.»Toki avait déjà commencé sa petit vengeance apparemment, très bien.

Pep's me releva et m'essuya brièvement les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette -D'où est-ce qu'il sort tout ça ?!- avant de s'élancer à toute allure sur Jack qui s'étala de tout son long à terre et se transforma en une planche de surf de compet. Il me fit un signe en direction de Van der Virgule, et comprenant le message, j'utilisa mon pouvoir dans mes dernières forces afin de faire glisser mon capitaine jusqu'à Mister aristo. Van der Virgule laissa paraître une sympathique expression de ''What the fuck ?'' et se fit percuter une fois de plus. Il fût projeté au delà de la rambarde mais Pep's le rattrapa par sa canne au dernier moment. Il était vrai due sauter à la mer par cette hauteur aurait été mortel pour un homme normalement constitué. Pep's le releva et l'enserra au même moment autour de sa taille, tout en lançant son sceptre sur son navire. Van der Virgule ne sembla pas gêné, mais simplement contrarié d'être dépourvu de toute force face à nous. Notre capitaine, toujours dans son éteinte, attrapa son menton pour le rapprocher du sien, et déclara solennellement :

«Écoute moi bien ''papy'', maintenant c'est moi qui pose l'ultimatum. Soit tu quittes mon navire avec toute ta petite bande de conserves hors service, soit tu te prépares à devoir t'asseoir sur un coussin gonflable pour les trois prochains jours.»

Van der virgule ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre la situation, puis, retrouvant son calme, appuya sur un dernier bouton se trouvant sur le revers d'une de ses manches. Les quelques méchas encore en état de fonctionnement se déplacèrent puis sautèrent sur le bateau de Virgule, avant de s'éteindre l'un après l'autre.

Pep's lâcha son emprise et notre invité parti résigné, avec un «Je reviendrais» à peine audible, les cheveux dans le vent, la pose classe quoi. Avant bien sûr de réfléchir pendant une bonne dizaine de minute à comment redescendre sur son bateau.

Un baptême de saut en parachute plus tard, et quelques dégâts réparés sur notre pauvre Crown, nous nous apprêtions à accoster sur ce qui semblait être une île.

«-Oh ciel je défaille, Cam's aurait-il enfin mérité sa place de navigateur ?

-La ferme le castor ! »

Bon, je ne ferais pas comme si c'était prévu, j'ai toujours rien pigé au log pose.

«-Parfait ! Fit Pep's en prenant une grande inspiration. ça, ça sent l'île parfaite pour des pirates avides d'aventure, de recherche interminable de trésors, et de combats dans la boue !... Bref, on se tire de là !

-Avoue que tu aimes les combats dans la boue. Repris-je.

-Eh, eh. Chef.

-Capitaine, Jack.

-Oui, capitaine. Euh. Il y a un … truc urgent … q-qui est … euh … attends.

La nuit tomba sur le Pika crown, et l'équipage s'apprêta à paisiblement s'endor..

«-C'est bon, c'est bon, ça vient de me revenir. Van der Machin à posé une bombe derrière le local à fromage.

-KEUMENT ? Fit Toki, à l'agonie. »

Jack nous montra l'emplacement de la bombe à retardement, indiquant :

00:07, 00:06, 00:05 …

Les FreeHearts au grand complet furent pris de sueurs froides, et aussi d'envie de meurtre de rouquin, avant que le kamikaze vert ne décide d'emporter la bombe sur l'avant du bateau, suivi de près par Jack qui le lança dans les airs.

...00:00

Une puissante déflagration apparue à la fin du chrono, qui nous expulsa Pep's et moi dans un coin du Crown, Jack et Toki au milieu de l'île. Nous nous cachions le visage en criant le nom de nos amis, tout en se protégeant des éclats de la bombe.

L'explosion une fois terminée, je me rendis compte que mon capitaine s'était blotti contre moi, et plaqué au sol. Aucune mauvaise intention particulière en vue, tout va bien, ça aurait pu être pire. Je déposa doucement une main dans ses cheveux avant de me sentir partir.

J'espère que les autres iront bien. J'espère que ma protection liquide de dernière minute aura servie.

J'espère que Pep's m'épargnera une nuit de plus.

...C'est Pep's. Faut pas trop y compter.

Fin du chapitre 11


End file.
